Feliz, feliz navidad
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: Navidad, una linda y pacifica fecha para cualquier familia en el mundo... menos para la familia Cullen y todo gracias a sus 5 lindos angelitos que no dudaran en ocasionar uno que otro inconveniente a sus padres ¿quieres saber que se les ocurrirá esta vez?
1. Queda poquito

**Título: **Feliz, feliz Navidad.

**Autor:** ¡WritersCompulsive!

**Advertencias: **Incoherencias…incoherencias… incoherencias ¿Ya dijimos incoherencias?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight, personajes y referencias no nos pertenecen, son de exclusiva de Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota:** Re-editado, agregamos algunas cosas, quitamos otras pero nada grave. La idea es la misma.

* * *

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter I – Queda Poquito.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Hoy, por fin, después de una ardua semana de trabajo extenuante, podía dormir tranquilamente, hasta la hora que yo quisiera, pero por un leve fallo de cálculos no contaba con que mis hijos… mis pequeños hijos, estarían de vacaciones de invierno ¿O debo decir _«infierno»?_ Ya que se aproximaban las festividades navideñas, por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para que sea veinticinco de diciembre?

Qué más daba, me di la vuelta, aún dormido y me acurruque aún más entre las mantas; Afuera el frío era insoportable, la nieve densa caía sin piedad sobre el asfalto de las calles y los tejados de las casas, en conclusión, era un día perfecto para quedarse un tiempo más, dormido, calentito en la mullida cama, sin ruido, sin molest…

—¡ARRIBA PAPÁ, ESTÁ NEVANDO, ESTÁ NEVANDO! —Gritó un coro de vocecillas y la cama se movía de un lado a otro—. ¡VA A LLEGAR LA NAVIDAD, LEVÁNTATE!

—No… por favor, esto no puede estar pasando —Dije colocándome la almohada sobre el rostro, mientras la cama no paraba de moverse y yo de saltar.

—¡Papi, levántate! —Uno de mis hijos me arrebató la almohadilla, así, sin más, tuve que desperezarme y abrir los ojos. Cuando pude al fin tener una visión clara de la situación, ésta no era más de lo que había supuesto antes, mis cinco hijos saltaban fervorosamente en MI cama, gritando cosas realmente incomprensibles debido al éxtasis de la nieve; Giré la mirada hasta donde estaba mi esposa, apoyada en una de las paredes con la bata de levantarse puesta, que bien… es Navidad.

—Hey, niños deténganse, basta —Intenté calmarlos—. Dije… ¡BASTA!

—¡SANTA! ¿DÓNDE?

—Dije BASTA, no SANTA —Se detuvieron al instante—. Ahora demuéstreme su educación diciendo _'Buenos Días'_.

—Buenos días —Saludaron como angelitos.

—Ahora ¿Qué era todo ese escándalo de hace rato?

—Ya viene la Navidad —Alzó la voz la pequeña Alice—. Y Santa traerá regalos…

—Sí, pero sólo los traerá si tenemos un lindo árbol navideño —Informó Emmett—. Y el que tenemos está demasiado feo.

—Sí, papi; Tenemos que comprar otro —Dijo Jasper—. Vamos al centro comercial.

—¡SÍ, DE COMPRAS! —Incentivó Rosalie—. Además estará Santa ahí…

—¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! —Y de nuevo a gritar como coro, como las personas que asisten a un partido de fútbol.

—Esperen, silencio —Los trate de calmar otra vez—. Compraremos otro árbol, si su mamá está de acuerdo.

—¿Mamá? —Nos giramos todos a ver a Esme, quien dio un suspiro largo y asintió en silencio, sonriéndome—. ¡DIJO QUE SÍ!

—Pero… —Levantó su dulce voz—. Sólo si se van a vestir ahora ya, y rápido, para que podamos tomar desayuno.

—¡SÍ! —Y salieron corriendo a sus respectivos cuartos, dejándonos al fin solos.

—Y yo creí que este día descansaría —Dije en un suspiro largo y cansado.

—Ya amor, vamos, no pongas esa cara… Navidad se acerca, debemos estar felices —Me acarició la frente—. Anda, levántate, para que vayamos a comprar al centro comercial.

—Sólo porque tú me lo pides —Susurré cerca de su oído—. Voy a darme un baño.

—Bien, te esperamos abajo —Dijo ella antes de que yo me metiera en el cuarto de baño.

La ducha estuvo refrescante y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba bajando por la escalera, rumbo al comedor familiar, donde se suponía, tendría un desayuno tranquilo, pero… me encontré en plena guerra de comida, que se detuvo al instante cuando Esme les amenazó con que no iban a ir a ninguna parte si la contienda seguía. Agradecí ese acto, así que me senté en la cabecera de la mesa. Tomé mi café y comí mis tostadas. Al rato estábamos subiéndonos al auto, claro todo acompañado de los gritos arbitrarios de nuestros hijos, quienes eran los más entusiasmados con la idea de comprar el nuevo árbol y los adornos.

Encendí el coche y partimos, para nuestra suerte, la barredora de nieve había pasado previamente por nuestra casa. Esta, sin duda iba a ser una larguísima semana.

…_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

**N/As: Va lento, este capítulo, no tiene tanto humor como los que escribimos generalmente, pero tómenlo como un fastidioso capítulo de prologo.**

**Prometemos que el siguiente tendrá más risas, para aquellos que les gusta reírse a costa de los Cullen. Un poco de Emmett POV quizás…, es lo que hace falta.**

**Mientras lo escribíamos decíamos **_**"Esto es mega-archí-ultra-aburrido"**_**.**

**Bueno, bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro "Aburridísimo Prologo" XD.**

**¡Un beso para todos!**


	2. Emmett quiere un pino gigante

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter II – Emmett quiere un pino gigante.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

—¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó Emmett.

—No —Respondí.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó Rosalie.

—No —Volví a responder.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Esta vez fue Edward.

—No —Sentía una venita palpitante en mi sien.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Alice.

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Jasper.

—No —Aquella venita estaba a punto de reventar.

Conducía por la avenida central, y los pequeños preguntaban cada cinco minutos _"¿Ya llegamos?"_, me estaban enervando… en serio. El limpia parabrisas se movía de aquí para allá tratando de que la nieve no se adhiriera al parabrisas. La radio tocaba una canción popular, mientras la calefacción permanecía encendida. Aunque afuera hiciera frío y el ambiente no estuviera como para gastar bromas, eso no detenía a mis hijos.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Cuestionó Alice un tanto enojada, con las mejillas infladas, la pude ver desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Poco —Suspiré, y me alegré al ver el edificio de grandes dimensiones en frente de nosotros—. Ya llegamos.

—¡HURRA! —Apenas había estacionado el auto, cuando mis hijos saltaban, prácticamente, de él, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Para mi suerte Esme los calmó un poco, cerré la puerta del carro y le puse la alarma, divisé cuanto coche había, eran demasiados, de seguro que el centro comercial estaba llenísimo de personas comprando o simplemente pasando el día, como odiaba hacer las compras navideñas a última hora.

—¿Vienes, Carlisle? —Llamó mi esposa, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Claro —Asentí echándome las llaves del coche al bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Entramos al establecimiento, y como supuse antes, este estaba repleto de personas, con bolsas de grandes tiendas, niños que corrían de un extremo a otro, llamando a sus padres, para mostrarles el regalo que deseaban; Los adornos se extendían por todo el lugar, formando una visión de colores, verde, rojo y dorado. Y para finalizar, con mucha elegancia, en el centro, un árbol gigantesco, hermosamente decorado, era realmente bello, por los altoparlantes se podía apreciar claramente una musiquita navideña, era el paraíso de las compras… o de la locura.

—¿Vamos a ver el árbol? —Consultó mi esposa—. Porque la tienda está arriba, "_The Little pine"._

—Por mi bien —Afirmé con una sonrisa—. Subamos.

Fuimos hasta las escaleras mecánicas y subimos a la segunda planta, donde estaba la dichosa tienda, entramos y adentro había un olor cálido a pino fresco, por un sector estaban los pinos verdaderos y por el otro estaban los de plástico.

—Llevemos uno real —Dijo Rosalie jalando mi pantalón.

—No ¿No ves que le estamos haciendo mal al medio ambiente? —Le regañó Jasper.

—Uy, bueno, míster ecologista —Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—No me gustan estos pinos —Declaró mi hijo de cabellos negros—. Se parecen a Alice, de lo pequeños que son…

—¿Cómo dices que dijiste Emmett? —Iban a comenzar otra pelea—. Me las pagarás…

—Nadie le pagará nada a nadie —Intervine—. ¿Cuál árbol quieres entonces, hijo?

—Ese de allá afuera —Señaló el arboletote del centro comercial—. Ese sí es un árbol.

—Pero Emmett, si por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida, encontráramos un árbol de tamañas dimensiones como el que está afuera ¿Cómo lo meterías a casa? —Imaginé por un segundo esa situación, sería divertido ver como entramos semejante cosa.

—Tienes razón.

—Sí Emmett, además las ramas no nos dejarían ver la TV —Agregó Edward.

—¡Carlisle, por aquí! —Gritó mi esposa, al lado de un precioso árbol—. ¡Mira lo que encontré!

—¿Ves Emmett? Ese árbol está precioso —Lo animé a que aceptara.

—Sí, está lindo —Sonrió y corrió donde estaba su madre. Me acerqué a ellos después de un rato—. Oye papá ¿Podemos ir a jugar afuera?

—Está bien, pero no vayan muy lejos —Les advertí.

—No, vamos a ir a ver el súper árbol del centro —Informó Jasper antes de salir de la tienda.

—Okay —Fue lo último que les dije antes de perderlos de vista.

**Emmett POV**

Salimos de la tienda y miramos por el barandal el árbol del centro. Ah… pero que bello era. Mis ojos brillaban a tal visión ¿Por qué no podía ser nuestro? Un segundo… ¿Yo estaba diciendo eso? ¿En Gran Emmett Cullen?

Claro que no. Ese árbol iba a ser mío, como diera lugar. Así tuviera que robármelo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Jas… préstame tu libreta de anotaciones que siempre traes contigo —Pedí cortésmente.

—Lo siento Emmett, pero tú y tus planes dementes de destrucción global ocuparon todas las hojas —Contestó.

—¡Oye! ¡Se supone que eso era secreto! —Exclamé para que se callara—. Bueno no importa ¿Tienes un lápiz?

—Eso sí —Me dio un bolígrafo de color negro, me tiré al piso embaldosado a trazar líneas.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tramas ahora? —Preguntó la metiche de Rosalie.

—Querida hermana… —Comencé bonachonamente—. Apuesto que a ti tampoco te gusto ese árbol que escogió mamá ¿O me equivoco?

—Te equivocas, el árbol está muy bonito… —Afirmó cruzándose de brazos—. Pero eso no responde MI pregunta…

—Okay, okay… —Suspiré, estas mujeres que no logran entender mi gran cerebro superior—. Verás, todos los árboles de allá adentro son _"Pinos Alice"_… digo _"Enanos"…_

—Ahora si te mueres —Advirtió la enana mencionada a punto de matarme con un poder de princesa.

—¡No, espera! —Me escabullí detrás de Jasper y Edward—. ¡No me mates, piedad!

—Já… —Hizo un gesto que comprendí como un _"Sólo porque soy una santa"._

—Como les decía —Continué—. ¿Por qué llevarnos un árbol minúsculo, cuando podemos llevarnos ESE del centro?

Mis cuatro hermanos miraron el árbol pensativos, para luego apenas balbucear embelesados.

—¿Ese…?

—¡Un momento! ¿Cómo piensas llevártelo? —Consultó Edward—. Los guardias no te dejaran sacarlo y no creo que tampoco te lo puedas, pesa mucho…

—En eso me ayudaran ustedes, recuerden que somos un gran equipo… ¡Somos los del FVI! —Insistí a lo que todos me miraron de reojo.

—Oye la última vez que fuimos del FVI, terminamos grabando una serie de televisión, la cual nunca estrenaron en la TV —Dijo Jasper—. El señor Bauer nos estafó…

—No estamos hablando del señor Bauer, estamos hablando de Santa Claus… el señor gordo de traje rojo que trae los regalos —Contrapuse—. Él jamás se atrevería a engañarnos… por su bien, nunca lo haría… ¡Vamos, ayúdenme!

—No lo sé —Negó Rosalie—. Es arriesgado… hay muchos testigos… y dicen que aquí si tiene una cárcel para pequeños delincuentes. Y definitivamente ni a Alice ni a mí, nos quedan bien las rayas blancas y negras…

—Tranquilos —Sonreí—. Por eso tengo un súper mega plan de robo de pinos en época navideña. Lo llevó planeando hace cinco minutos…

—Te escuchamos Emmett —Dijo Eddie a lo que los otros asintieron—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Afirmé con la cabeza mientras me ponía a explicarles mi maquiavélico plan, para secuestrar el pino del centro comercial. Básicamente era pedirlo prestado pero sin que los demás lo supieran, porque después de la fecha de navidad pretendíamos devolverlo para pedirlo el próximo año. Mi plan era perfecto y no daba cabida al error. Mis hermanos y yo… sobretodo yo, éramos expertos en hacer este tipo de trabajo que implicaban una infiltración cuidadosa a través de aquellos adornos navideños y esas personas con sus bolsas gigantes.

Luego de un rato de reírme de un caballero, y de explicarle a mis hermanos el siniestro plan… y de volver a reírme del mismo caballero. Nos dispusimos a bajar a la primera planta.

—Bien, hermanos, ahí está el objetivo —Susurré—. Es fácil, llegamos, lo tomamos, lo llevamos al auto, traemos a papá y a mamá y nos vamos de aquí. Recuerden que esto no puede sobrepasar los cinco minutos.

—¿Alcanzaremos, Emmett? —Preguntó Alice dudando de mis cálculos matemáticos.

—Claro que sí, estoy tan seguro como que dos más dos son veintidós… —Contesté—. Ustedes distraen al gordo de traje rojo y yo tomo su preciado árbol. Confío en ustedes…

**Carlisle POV**

Unos minutos después, los cuales se demoraron en embalar el árbol, mi esposa estaba en la caja registradora pagando. Mientras, yo estaba sosteniendo la caja en donde habían empacado el ornamento cuando sentí unos gritos de mujeres provenientes del primer piso, y un sin fin de murmullos por todo el centro comercial. Me di la vuelta para ver qué pasaba y vi al centenar de gente que compraba, parados en la barandilla mirando hacia abajo; Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó mi esposa al llegar a mi lado.

—No lo sé, pero todos miran hacia abajo —Respondí, en eso llegó un encargado de almacén de alguna tienda cercana.

—¡Unos niños se subieron al árbol de Navidad! —Anunció—. ¡Lo están escalando!

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó mi esposa, sufriendo por los padres que debían bajar a sus hijos y el riesgo que corrían estos al estar a esas alturas—. Carlisle debemos ir.

—Claro —Salí de mi trance y acompañé a mi esposa; Intentamos ver quiénes eran esos muchachos, pues el mar de personas estaba observando lo que sucedía, pero claro, nadie hacía nada; Sin querer recordé el escalofrío… un segundo ¿Dónde estaban mis hijos? Mi cerebro reaccionó ante los sucesos, haciendo conjeturas que me aterraban. Emmett quería un pino gigante _«Emmett no estaba» «Emmett era capaz de subirse a un árbol gigante» «Esme me iba a matar»;_ Sólo pude repetir en mi mente una sola frase: "_¡Que no sea Emmett, que no sea Emmett!"_

Bajamos por la escalera y lo primero que vimos fue a…

—¡EMMETT! —De buenas a primeras no reaccioné, vi a mi hijo mayor encaramado sobre el árbol, este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, mi esposa corrió donde estaban mis otros hijos, ellos estaban en el piso, mirando, al igual que las otras personas, la gran estupidez que estaba haciendo Emmett, corrí hasta donde estaban ellos—. ¡EMMETT BAJA DE AHÍ, AHORA MISMO!

—¡No puedo! —Dijo aferrándose a las ramas de plástico, mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO! —Grité más que desesperado, al mismo tiempo que mi esposa le pedía frenéticamente a los guardias que hicieran algo.

—¡No sé cómo!

—Emmett baja, ya no es divertido —Le gritó la pequeña Alice.

—Sí, papá no nos dejará subir esa cosa al auto —Le informó Edward.

—Bien, entonces ya bajo ¡Pero ni creas que te has salvado árbol, volveré el año siguiente, con un año más y seré más fuerte! —Comenzó el descenso lentamente, mientras Esme, yo y todo el mundo prácticamente nos comíamos las uñas al verlo; Entonces sucedió… Un movimiento en falso y se resbaló.

—¡EMMETT! —Gritamos Esme y yo cuando vimos que nuestro pequeño hijo, de tan sólo seis años, caer desde una altura, que para un niño de su edad, era relativamente alta. Cayó donde habían unas cajas que simulaban ser regalos; Corrimos en esa dirección y lo vimos ahí tirado, en una especie de, para su suerte y la de nosotros… unas almohadas.

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!… ¡VAMOS A HACERLO DE NUEVO! —Dijo al vernos, Esme sólo se agachó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, mientras un guardia se acercaba a informarnos que quedábamos vetados del centro comercial, hasta que Emmett cumpliera los quince años—. ¡NO! ¡VENDRÉ POR TI ÁRBOL, ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA EN MI ADOLESCENCIA!

Dimos una sonrisa ridícula, tratando de que disculparan la estupidez de nuestro hijo. Y más rápido que una gacela nos fuimos de allí. Era suficiente por el día.

¡No más, Dios, por favor!

…_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

**N/As: Este es el segundo capítulo. Al principio era un largooooooooo capitulo con un largoooooooo Carlisle POV, pero ahora es un largoooooo capitulo con un Carlisle, un Emmett y otro Carlisle POV… XD ¡QUE VUELVAN LOS EMMETT POV!**

**En fin, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado este segundo capítulo. Trataremos de actualiza pronto XD**

**Un beso apara todos los que leen y a los que leen y dejan review**

**Agradecimiento Especiales a: ****ginny3001**** (Créenos cuando decimos que Carlisle sufrirá en esta historia)****, ****SummerVulturi**** (Nosotras también queremos más capítulos :D)****, ****clioprongs**** (A nosotras también nos encanta Hugo, pero no su jugo XD), ****jnnfrmrz**** (Muchas gracias por leer esta historia amiga), ****perl rose swan**** (Aquí volvieron los Emmett POV que todos quieren :D) y a ****.hale**** (no te preocupes que no tardaremos en actualizar).**


	3. Adornos, luces, Santa ¡AUXILIO!

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter III – Adornos, luces, Santa ¡AUXILIO!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Después de que nos fuimos del centro comercial, después de que nos vetaran y después de que mi papá me regañara, nos fuimos a casa, con el arbolito tan lindo que había elegido mi mamita preciosa. Pero, ciertamente, ahora se venía la tarea más difícil: Adornarlo… y sacar los adornos del ático.

Cuando llegamos casa, lo primero que hizo papá, fue encender la chimenea y yo la TV, disfrute unos instantes la programación, cuando mamá anunció que subiríamos al ático… el tenebroso ático, así que, apagué el televisor y subí las escaleras hasta _'la puerta secreta'_. Mamá jaló el cordelito de la trampilla y de ésta salió una escalera desmontable, primero subió papá, luego mamá, y por último nosotros… la tropa.

El ático era lúgubre, pasaron por mi mente, las horas en Halloween, en donde asustábamos a Alice y a Rosalie con historias de terror, no puede evitar reír ante esos recuerdos. Ay que sonsas son mis hermanas. Pero en fin, el entretecho estaba lleno de cajas, las cuales, algún día, mamá, echaría a la calle; Las cajas tenían unos garabatos que simulaban ser letras, que decían cosas como: _"Halloween"_, _"San Valentín"_, _"Año Nuevo"_, etc., etc.

—Aquí está —Anunció mi padre sacando una de las mencionadas cajas, que decía _"Navidad"_, y sopló el polvo que tenía por encima.

—Pero cariño, esos sólo son los adornos del árbol, necesitamos todos los adornos —Aseguró nuestra progenitora—. Pero no sé dónde puede estar el resto de las cosas…, no recuerdo dónde las puse…

—Será mejor que las busquemos ¿Recuerdas si las guardaste aquí o en el sótano? —Preguntó mi padre mientras revisaba los nombres de las otras cajas.

—No lo sé —Contestó pensativa—. Pero, al parecer, no están aquí… vamos a ver al sótano.

—Bien —Asintió.

—Papá —Dije—. ¿Podemos mis hermanos y yo buscar aquí por mientras?

—Ehm… —Él miró a mi madre no muy convencido, pero finalmente afirmó—. Sólo si prometen no hacer otro desastre…

—Lo prometemos —Dijimos al unísono. Luego mis padres bajaron hasta el sótano, que entre nosotros, es mucho más tenebroso que el ático.

—Este lugar me da miedo —Dijo de pronto Alice, detrás de Jasper.

—Oh, no temas… los fantasmas sólo salen en Halloween —La tranquilicé—. Además… no querrían llevarse a un pigmeo como tú…

—Muy gracioso, Emmett —Me miró de reojo, mientras me dejaba ver cuánto me odiaba—. En fin… cómo pretendes encontrar esas cajas. Como mamá dijo, pueden estar en el sótano y nosotros estamos aquí arriba a merced de las cosas más horrendas del mundo, partiendo por ti, Emmett.

—Como se nota que jamás te has mirado en un espejo.

—Basta chicos —Se interpuso Rosalie—. Recuerden que falta poco para Navidad y debemos decorar nuestra casa, y no lo lograremos si estamos peleando todo el día.

—Rose tiene razón —Le apoyo Eddie—. Si Santa no encuentra nuestra casa hermosa no nos traerá regalos… y en vez de eso nos traerá carbón.

—¡NO! —Grité escandalizado—. ¡Eso sería terrible! ¡Todavía no le encuentro la gracia al carbón!… ¡Encontremos esas cajas!

Asentimos a coro, mientras leíamos… o intentábamos leer, los mensajes subliminales de las cajas. Además, luchábamos para no tropezar con todos esos ornamentos que nos hacían zancadillas.

—Chicos… miren lo que encontré —Llamó Jasper desde un extremo, nos acercamos de inmediato. Ahí, entremedio de un montón de cosas inservibles había un Santa, siendo estrangulado, literalmente, por muchas luces de navidad.

—¡Hay que salvarlo! —Anuncié para luego abalanzarme sobre el Santa a quitarle la enredadera de luces. Una vez que estaba libre, se sentía frío y no se movía… oh no… Santa… Santa está muerto—. No… ¿¡POR QUÉ! ¡LLEVAME A MI, PERO A ÉL NO!

—¡SÍ! ¡LLEVATELO A ÉL! —Apoyaron mis hermanos.

—¡Hay que hacerle R.C.P! —Exclamó Edward—. Tal vez aún podemos hacer algo…

—Hagámoslo… —Agregué muy seguro, no dejaría que Santa muriera, pero…—. ¿Alguien sabe cómo hacer eso que dijo Eddie?

Todos nos miramos, encogiéndonos de hombros. Esto estaba grave, Santa estaba muerto y no podíamos hacer nada… ¡Esto es humillante!

—Papá tiene un libro sobre eso —Saltó Rosalie—. Iré a buscarlo.

—¡Ve! —Grité cuando la vi bajando las escaleras—. ¡Confiamos en ti!

—¿Quién pudo hacerle esto a Santa? —Se lamentó Alice de rodillas sobre el cuerpo inerte del panzón de rojo.

—Sólo pudo ser una persona —Dije en tono serio, acercándome a la ventana que daba hacia la casa del vecino, puse mis manos en mi espalda y miré de reojo aquella casa, hermosamente decorada—. Allá… al frente, se oculta el rostro de la maldad… Nuestro vecino es parte del lado oscuro de la maldad. En cambio nosotros somos del lado iluminado de la maldad… él es el único que pudo haber hecho esto… ¡Nos odia!… Pero nosotros le odiamos más…

—¿Cómo se metió a nuestra casa, hermano? ¿Olvidas que está resguardada por la goma de mascar que pusimos entre su reja y la nuestra? —Preguntó Jasper—. Si quiso pasar estaría en este momento pegado en el césped.

—Sí —Asentí—. ¿Pero olvidas que él es como el mismísimo Grinch? Tiene sus trucos… pero nosotros tenemos muchos más… Nos vengaremos, sólo esperen la hora de dormir y ¡Paf! Vamos a ver si le gusta la miel en sus zapatos… o en su césped o… incluso en su perro… Johnny Rainbow.

En eso vimos al vecino salir a su jardín, nos vio en la ventana y nos saludó. Nosotros sonreímos y levantamos la mano para corresponder a su saludo mientras hablamos entre dientes.

—Sigue sonriendo… —Comenté—. Ya verás lo que te espera a la salida de tu casa.

—¡Aquí está! —Avisó Rosalie, un poco cansada, se notaba que había corrido demasiado para llegar aquí. Tomé el libro justo en la arte del R.C.P., bien era hora de jugar al doctor… otra vez…

—Alguien tiene que darle respiración ¿Boba a boba? No, perdón, boca a boca —Miré a mis hermanos, Rosalie no podía darle respiración ni a ella misma y yo estaba leyendo el libro— Alice, has salido elegida democráticamente para realizar esa honorable tarea…. Mientras Jasper hará las reanimaciones… y Eddie estará concentrado en el pulso de nuestro querido amigo un poco ancho de caderas.

Empezamos con el trabajo de parto… ¡NO!… Lo siento estaba leyendo otra parte del libro. Luego de un rato nos aburrimos ya que el gordo de rojo no despertaba… en realidad tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero no respiraba, ni se movía.

—Es… es imposible —Dijo Alice exhausta.

—Lo perdimos… —Continué con pesar—. Hora de la muerte… ehm… no traje mi reloj de juguete, pero tranquilos, su muerte será vengada, de alguna u otra forma…

—¡AH! —Escuchamos un grito aterrado, nos giramos y vimos a Rosalie apuntando con temor una figura de un reno. Este parecía estar en los huesos ya que se veía sólo un pequeño armazón de color blanco—. ¡Rodolfo el Reno también está muerto!

—No seas tonta, no ves que no es Rodolfo el Reno… es una imitación barata —Me crucé de brazos—. Ni modo… tenemos que vengar a nuestro amigo el gordo. Me preocupa tener que mandar a Alice al Polo Norte para que ayude en el taller de Santa…

—¿Y a mí por qué? —Interrogó la aludida.

—Qué no sabes que en el taller de Santa sólo trabajan duendes…

Dije, y estábamos a punto de matarnos con nuestras miradas cuando llego nuestro padre. Al escuchar el grito desesperado de Rose. Traía una cara preocupada que hasta nos dio miedo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó nada más al vernos—. Escuché gritos…

—¡Papá! —Corrió a él Alice, llorando—. Nuestro vecino mató a Santa…

—¿Qué? —Papá alzó una ceja, mientras miraba alrededor, encontrando al "Santa muerto", sonrió levemente—. No, hija mía, nadie mató a nadie… ¿No ven que es una figura navideña de decoración?

—Decoración mi ropa interior —Dije de inmediato—. No quieras encubrir a un vil asesino.

—Okay —Agregó no muy convencido—. Por qué no mejor vamos abajo, mamá empezará a decorar el árbol, vayan a ayudarle.

Mis hermanos fueron de inmediato, yo mientras me quedé allí, resguardando a Santa.

—¿Por qué no bajas con tus hermanos? —Consultó al ver que yo todavía estaba allí.

—Porque planearé algo para vengar la muerte del amigo de todos —Contesté cruzándome de brazos—. Y tú, padre, no me lo vas a impedir.

—Eu… —Se quedó impresionado, hasta que volvió a sonreír—. Escucha hijo, Santa está vivo… Él es sólo una de las muchas copias que tiene para que podamos decorar nuestro jardín.

—¿Seguro? —Lo miré de reojo.

—Claro que sí… ahora ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a llevar esto para abajo y decoramos juntos el jardín? —Sonrió más aún.

—Está bien —Afirmé tomando una caja cercana, mientras mi padre tomaba al Santa tirado en el piso y las enredaderas de luces junto con el reno y un montón de guirnaldas verdes.

Bajamos, en medio de la sala estaba mamá con mis hermanos decorando el hermoso árbol. Aunque yo insistiera que se hubiera visto mejor el árbol gigante. En fin, con los adornos estaba quedando maravilloso.

—Querida —Llamó mi padre—. Emmett y yo decoraremos el jardín.

—Okay, les prepararé chocolate caliente por mientras —Sonrió, mientras se colocaba de pie y dejaba al resto de mis hermanos colocando los adornos.

Mi padre y yo salimos al jardín, el cual era un hermoso desierto blanco… uhm… desierto blanco ¿eh? Algo en mi cerebro comenzó a formular millones de tonterías para hacer con aquella nieve…

…_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

**N/As: Este es el tercer ****capítulo, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado. Va lento, lo sabemos, pero el siguiente se viene con bromas al estilo CHIBI CULLEN, ya saben, la nieve y la venganza contra un vecino puede terminar con el desastre navideño XD**

**Un capitulo largo con Emmett POV, creemos que es lo que mejor se nos da. **

**Nos dijeron que Johnny Rainbow… no era gracioso en ingles… pero nos dicen de ¿Juanito Arcoíris? En fin, existen cosas que colocaremos en nuestro perfil, como el perro… las casa decorada, el árbol gigante… el árbol de Cullen decorado y otra cosas más… incluso al vecino XD**

**Eso, un beso para todos los que leen y a los que leen y dejan review**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ****LiahDragga****, ****Isa Cullen Pattinson Volturi****, ****perl rose swan****, ****ginny3001****, ****candy1928****, ****lexa0619****, ****jnnfrmrz**** y a****BlissVmpKr**


	4. Carlisle Cullen vs las luces navideñas

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter I****V – Señor Carlisle Cullen v/s Las luces navideñas.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Oh, nieve… tan blanca, pura, suave, blanda… liviana, fría… me quema, me duele ¡Me arde! Deje caer la bola de nieve que tenía entre los dedos, mientras sacudía mi mano un spray de agua se salpicó para todas partes. Dejando de lado mi oda a la nieve me dediqué a mi honorable y nunca bien ponderado padre al cual todos llaman Carlisle… señor Carlisle Cullen para los amigos, papá para sus hijos.

El señor cabeza dorada subía, concentradamente, por cierto, la escalera apoyada estratégicamente en el tejado de nuestra casa, mientras que en la mano derecha ostentaba una enredadera de luces navideñas cuyo largo se extendía desde, ahora, el tejado y una caja en el césped. Cuando estuvo arriba, bien apoyado, me sonrió… yo sólo lo miraba pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede hijo? —Preguntó tratando de desenredar las luces—. ¿Por qué no subes? Hay una magnifica vista desde aquí arriba…

—Na —Me encogí de hombros—. Ya la estoy viendo.

—Eu… pero cómo… —Alzó una ceja y yo de la nada saqué una fotografía que tenía sobre la vista desde arriba del techo de mi casa, sólo que era del año pasado.

—No creo que haya cambiado tanto en un año… —Sonreí viendo la fotografía—. Además, si subo, puedo caerme y romperme todos mis delicados y no bien calcificados huesos… ¿Olvidas que soy un pobre niño mal alimentado?

—¿Qué? —Mi padre suspiró—. Cualquiera que te oyere pensaría que eres un pobre muchacho maltratado…

—¿Y no lo soy? —Repliqué—. Me quitan la TV, mis series favoritas, el Internet… ¡Mi horóscopo!

—Oh pobre niño —Dijo mi padre con otra de sus sonrisitas—. Qué hará ahora el pobre Emmett sin todas esas cosas.

—¡No lo sé! —Grité desesperado casi gimoteando—. ¡Mi horóscopo me daría la respuesta!

—Sí, claro —Agregó sarcásticamente, tomando la punta de la enredadera, ahora si estaba libre de todas las ataduras—. Bien, supongo que tendré que ponerlas yo solo.

—No te vayas a caer, papá… recuerda que aún no redactas tu testamento —Musité.

—Descuida… no te dejaré solo… de eso puedes estar seguro —Finalizó para luego empezar a colocar las luces por el perímetro del techo, con ayuda de aquella engrapadora.

Yo, mientras, trataba de desenredar las luces restantes, pero era tan aburrido que mejor las deje ahí, aún más enredadas de lo que estaban. Bien, sería un buen ejercicio mental para mi padre. En cambio encontré algo más interesante que hacer. Fastidiar a mi padre… era tan fácil y divertido.

—Oye papá —Llamé—. ¿Tú sabes quién es más grande? ¿La luna o el sol?

—Lógicamente que es el Sol, hijo —Respondió sin prestarme demasiada atención.

—¡No! La luna, porque a ella la dejan salir de noche —Reí y mi padre sólo levanto la vista con una ceja arqueada—. Y…Y… ¿Y sabias qué existen ironías de la vida? Como que _"Todo junto"_ se escribe separado y _"Separado"_ se escribe todo junto

—¿Emmett, estás bien? —Él parecía realmente preocupado.

—Es que tomé demasiado chocolate caliente —Dije tomando el otro extremo de la enredadera de luces que mi padre estaba colocando, entonces me acordé de algo—. Por cierto… a lo mejor y mamá ya tiene listo las otras tazas de chocolate caliente… ¡Mejor voy a ver, antes de que Alice se lo tome todo!

- Ve… nada más no te lleves el ¡Caaaableeee!

Demasiado tarde, mi padre me lo había advertido, pero como soy un poco despistado, pero sólo un poco, no me di cuenta del cable en mi mano y lo jalé con papá y todo.

—¡EMMETT, AYUDAME! —Decía mi papá colgando del techo, al parecer estaba aterrado, por _"Una de aquellas ironías de la vida"_ y no sé cómo. Mi progenitor estaba ahora de cabeza, amarrado de un sólo pie al cable mientras que se balanceaba de aquí para allá—. ¡LLAMA A ALGUIEN!

—¡NO! ¡ME VOY A QUEDAR HUÉRFANO DE PADRE! —Grite desesperado—. ¡ME DIRÁN BASTARDO! ¡Y ME TENDRE QUE TRANSFORMAR EN EL HOMBRE DE LA CASA! ¡CONDUCIRÉ UN LUJOSO MERCEDES BENZ! ¡SERÉ DIRECTOR DE UN HOSPITAL, ADEMÁS DE SER EL MÉDICO MÁS RECONOCIDO DE TODO EL ESTADO! ¿¡POR QUÉ MUNDO CRUEL! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN!

—Ejem… —Carraspeó mi padre quien seguía colgado—. ¿Podrías…?

—¡Oh, sí claro… la ayuda! —Inflé mi pecho con aire de autosuficiencia y coloqué mi voz de superhéroe—. No temas muchacho… Iré por refuerzos.

—Sí pero rápido, la sangre se me va a la cabeza y me estoy mareando —Musitó.

Asentí y entré a la casa. Subí las escaleras más que rápido, tenía que buscar ayuda. Revolví los cajones de mi cuarto hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. De inmediato baje las escalas pero antes me senté a tomar mi chocolate caliente, que, por cierto, estaba listo y muy caliente.

—¡Quema, quema, quema! —Saqué mi lengua para que se enfriara brindándome viento con mi mano, dejé la taza encima de la mesa—. Pan tostado, por favor.

Tuve que esperar a que el estúpido tostador calentara mi pan, el cual devoré, literalmente, mientras mi madrecita me observaba con una interrogante en el rostro.

—Hijo ¿Podrías decirme por qué sacaste estos juguetes? —Preguntó señalando los muñecos sobre la mesa.

—Vamos a ir a una misión súper secreta, nada dramático. Algo usual en la vida de cualquier niño normal de seis años —Me puse de pie, tomando mis muñecos—. Bueno preciosa… he de marchar hacia mi destino ¡Adiós, mamá!

Salí más que rápido de allí, mi padre, tal y como lo deje, estaba allí… aun colgando…

—Que perezoso eres, ni siquiera has hecho el mínimo esfuerzo para salirte —Dije con algo de enfado—. Pero claro, esperas a que venga un tercero para que te ayude.

—¡Señor Cullen! —Exclamó alguien a un costado, horrorizado. Miré en aquella dirección y vi… lo VI… era… nuestro vecino a punto de saltar la cerca para ayudar a mi padre, entonces fue cuando saqué mi pistola lanza agua y le amenacé—. ¡NO SE ACERQUE!

Él se detuvo al instante, levantando las manos.

—Ni se le ocurra poner un pie en nuestro bello y hermoso jardín —Masculle.

—Hijo, el vecino sólo intenta ayudarnos… por cierto ¿¡Dónde está la ayuda que fuiste a buscar! —Razonó mi padre.

—Cállense… yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí —Mandé a hacer silencio y dirigiéndome al vecino nuevamente—. Ahora, usted… si no quiere recibir un baño invernal, retroceda de inmediato.

—C-Claro —Movió la cabeza y comenzó a retroceder lentamente—. ¿Puedo llamar al servicio de emergencias, pequeño?

—¡Pequeño, mis zapatos de bebé!… ¡No llamara a nadie! —Grité—. El señor Cullen y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar…

—Okay —Hice como que apretaba el gatillo, fue entonces cuando nuestro vecino corrió despavorido hasta su casa.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —Me reprochó mi padre observándome de reojo—. Él pudo haberme ayudado…

—Y yo también —Sonreí mostrando mis figuras de acción—. Mira a quien traje. Superman… Batman, La Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde… ¡Flecha Verde!, El Increíble Hulk… Flash… una foto de Bruce Willis… a Rambo… ¡Y a Boss LightYear!… y esta tijera…

—¿Vas a cortar el cable? —Consultó algo atemorizado.

—No se me había ocurrido, fíjate —Dije como si una nueva idea se me viniera a la mente—. ¡Pero que fantástica idea!

—¡Detente! —Gritó cuando estaba a punto de cortar el cable.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —Mi madre salió de la casa—. ¡Emmett!… ¡Carlisle!

—Ay… al fin alguien cuerdo —Suspiró aliviado mi padre—. Me quiere matar…

—No, tranquilo, mi amor —Le dijo mi madre tratando de hacer algo mientras yo seguí allí a punto de cerrar las tijeras.

—¿Cómo que te quiero matar? ¡Te quiero salvar… malagradecido! —Espeté—. Esto me pasa por ser buena gente.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Jasper al ver el estado de nuestro padre.

—¡Papá se transformó en piñata! —Grito Eddie—. ¿Tendrá dulces?

—¡Hay que averiguarlo! —Alentó la castaña—. Rose dame un bate de beisbol…

—Corrijo… ¡Me quieren matar! —Volvió a decir mi padre.

—No, niños… Rose no traigas ese bate… mejor ve por el teléfono móvil de papá ¿Si? —La rubia asintió y corrió adentro.

—¿¡Que dice el público! —Grite como el animador de _"Sábado Gigante"—._ ¿Debe Emmett Cullen cortar el cable? ¿Sí o No?

—¡SÍ! —Gritaron mis hermanos.

—¡NO! —Contrapusieron mis padres.

—Bueno ¿Sí o no? —Alcé las cejas—. Y usted público en la casa qué dice: Si quiere que Emmett corté el cable, envíe "S" al ocho, ocho, cuatro, uno, seis cuatro, tres, seis, siete cuatro, seis, tres, dos, seis, ocho siete, seis nueve, siete, uno, cuatro seis y si no quiere que corte el cable… no envíe nada… Ya volvemos con este programa de alta audiencia llamado _"Arrojé a mi padre del tejado"._

—Emmett, basta —Me advirtió mi madre—. Carlisle, ayúdame…

—Ay… yo… yo… yo me voy a morir un rato —Musitó moribundo.

—¡NO! —Espeté—. ¡Jasper, una hoja… Eddie, un lápiz!

Obtuve ambos elementos al instante, en ese intertanto mi hermana Rosalie llegaba con el teléfono el cual se lo paso a mi madre. Yo mientras comencé a redactar el testamento de mi padre.

"_Yo, Carlisle Cullen, en plena facultad de mis nociones mentales, dejo como único y exclusivo heredero a mi hijo mayor, Emmett Cullen. Si este muriese en algún atentado terrorista provocado por uno de sus hermanos y/o madre, todo el dinero será donado a la organización para la cura del Emmettismo Crónico._

_Con esto, cúmplase mi voluntad."_

—Listo papá, te ahorre saliva y un abogado… sólo tienes que firmar —Dije moviendo el lápiz en su cara—. Te juro que la herencia será repartida en partes desiguales…

Como no me hacía caso, tomé la tijera otra vez y corté el cable. Mi padre cayó y calló… se cayó de caerse y se calló de que no volvió a hablarme más…

—¡CARLISLE! —Gritó mi madre y de pronto todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

"_Oh, nieve… tan blanca, pura, suave, blanda… liviana, fría… ¡Salvadora! De padres y madres…_

_Tú, que cobijas a los niños en invierno en campales guerras de bolas de nieve._

_Tú, que siempre estás ahí para recibir en tus brazos blancos a aquellas personas que suelen caerse de los tejados de sus casas…_

_Sobre todo__ si su nombre es Carlisle Cullen…_

_¡Oh gloriosa, benevolente Y NUNCA BIEN PONDERADA… agua congelada!_

_Gracias te da este pequeño por salvar a su padre…"_

—¡Emmett! —Me calló Rosalie.

Estábamos en medio de la sala, esperando a que papá reaccionara, llevaba un rato inconsciente debido al golpe. Pero después de unos minutos comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó nada más al verse rodeado de nosotros.

—Estás en tu casa, amor —Le respondió mi madre con dulzura—. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—Ehm… creo. Las personas comenzaron a mandar mensajes con la letra "S" al ocho, ocho, cuatro, uno, seis cuatro, tres, seis, siete cuatro, seis, tres, dos, seis, ocho siete, seis nueve, siete, uno, cuatro seis masivamente, entonces no quedó otra que cortar el cable —Musitó desorientado—. ¿¡Y las luces!

—Tranquilo —Calmó mi madre—. Llamé a un decorador de exteriores y le ordené que colocara las luces… todo está bien. Sólo hay que encenderlas.

—Oh, pero no será tan fácil —Intervine con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Unos minutos después en que mi padre se recuperó y puso ponerse de pie caminamos lentamente al jardín principal.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un especial de Fear Factor? —Preguntó mi padre a punto de estallar en cólera.

—Te dije que no sería tan fácil —Volví a decir—. Es increíble que ese tipo haya dejado el enchufe en el tejado… tendrás que subir.

—No tengo miedo —Aseguró trepando hasta el tejado, pero claro, cuando venía bajando le temblaban las piernas—. Queda poco… sólo un poco más… y… ¡Lo logré!

Dijo al fin en el suelo, celebrando por su "logro". Vaya que inmaduro era.

—Okay muchacho —Me dijo tomando el otro enchufe que iba directo a la casa—. Es el momento de la verdad. Una vez que conecte ambos cables ¡Paf! Empezara la navidad de los Cullen…

—Ya era hora —Susurré, mientras mi padre conectaba fervorosamente los cables y…

No pasó nada súper extra especial, ninguna luz encendió. La casa seguía descolorida y poco navideña.

—No entiendo qué sucede —Mi padre se rascó la cabeza—. Todas las conexiones están bien hechas…

—Amor —Mi linda mamá hizo acto de presencia en el jardín con una caja en las manos—. Lamento decirte que… aquellas luces que colocaste son las viejas que no funcionan… estas son las que funcionan…

Mostró el contenido, otras enredaderas de luces… y parecían nuevas y muy bonitas.

—Wow —Elogié y negando con la cabeza me dirigí a mi padre—. Procura no matarte esta vez papá…

…_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

**N/As: Cuarto ****capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado XD. La verdad es que antes de este capítulo había otro, pero por X o Y razón lo eliminamos y este pasó al cuarto.**

**La verdad es que no tenemos claro por qué Emmett estaba haciendo una Oda a la nieve, la verdad era para poner algo ridículo XD. Una cosa más, nos cae bien Don Francisco por todo lo que significa para nuestro país (La Teletón, por ejemplo) Pero nos da risa, sobre a Yukari… cuando dice ¿¡Qué dice el público!**

**Bueno, creemos que eso es todo. Envíenos un review ya sea para criticar, felicitar, sugerir, etc.**

**Un beso.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ginny3001, lexa061928 y BlissVmpKr **


	5. ¡El Grinch!

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter V – ¡El Grinch!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Había pasado casi una semana completa después del desastre de la decoración de exteriores. Lo único maldito en esta semana eran las intensas nevazones que se dejaron caer sobre nuestra bella ciudad. La estúpida cortina blanca no cesaba se caer sobre nuestro patio y casa… aunque no tenía que negar que cuando era de noche y mamá encendía las luces navideñas se veía todo muy bonito. La parte mala era que no podíamos salir a jugar al jardín y eso, entre otras cosas, me estaba estresando… y yo, el Gran Emmett Cullen estresado… era demasiado para soportar…

—Me aburro… —Suspiró Jasper, un letargo exagerado se apoderaba de la sala de estar. Mamá veía la novela en su cuarto mientras nosotros encontrábamos algo con que entretenernos aquí en casa… y si es que había algo.

—Yo también… —Le apoyo el de cabellos cobrizos—. Hasta me dio sueño…

—¡Tengo que hacer algo! —Grité de pronto, no podía dejar que el aburrimiento nos ganara, no otra vez—. Mi mamá dice que la ociosidad es la madre de todos los vicios… es por eso que me volví adicto al chocolate caliente…

—¿Y qué haremos para entretenernos? —Preguntó Alice, por qué siempre me cuestiona—. No podemos jugar con los videojuegos, la TV es malísima y el Internet… bueno el Internet ha logrado decepcionarnos de nuevo…

—Debe haber algo… —Musité colocándome en mi pose de "pensador"—. Algo que no hayamos hecho… algo que supere, incluso, nuestros límites… ¿qué será, que será?

—Jugar un juego de mesa —Dijo de repente Rosalie—. Tenemos tantos y nunca jugamos con ellos…

—¡No!… Tengo una mejor idea… —Se me había prendido el foco—. Contemos historias de terror…

—Si serás idiota —Me reprochó la enana—. Estamos en Navidad… y en Navidad no se cuentan ese tipo de relatos…

—Alice tiene razón, Emmett —Asintió Jas—. En ese caso, podríamos contar historias pero navideñas… ¿Qué dicen?

—Genial —Respondí con entusiasmo—. Pero que contenga algo de terror… ¿Puedo partir?

Todos se miraron dudosos y es que todavía no escuchaban mi historia… de horror navideño a la Emmett. Era el mejor platillo en Tontolandia…

—Vamos, no sean malitos conmigo… que casi nunca hago nada —Puse mi cara de angelito y ellos suspiraron con cansancio.

—Está bien —Contestaron al unísono.

—Okay… —Carraspeé para iniciar—. Mi historia a una Navidad de película… se llama ¡EL GRINCH!… En un pueblo que no recuerdo su nombre, donde vivían muchas personas, y como son muchas no las nombraré, estas personas eran muy buenas y como todo el mundo esperaban la ansiada Navidad. Pero en un lugar no muy lejano de allí, en una colina donde iba a parar la basura de la cuidad, vivía, resguardado de lo que él consideraba horrendo… ¡EL GRINCH! Un feo tipo parecido a Jim Carrie pero de color verde y peludo… con cara de sicópata…

Él odiaba a las personas porque cuando era pequeño lo molestaban en la escuela y como era muy pesado y antisocial decidió irse a vivir a la colina porque disque ahí era más cálido el clima, pero se equivocó. Entonces aparece una niña con un peinado muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Extraño? Bueno, bueno, el punto que esta niña era como Alice… enana y entrometida

—¡OYE! —Gritó la aludida.

—¡Silencio! —Mandé a callar—. Sigo, esta niña, común y corriente esperaba la Navidad y entonces se dio cuenta de que ¡EL GRINCH! No era feliz, así que decidió invitarlo a la fiesta de Navidad, pero como él era muy enojón, sobre todo con las niñas, le dijo que se fuera porque en realidad no tenía un traje para la época, echó a la niñita y fue cuando comenzó a formular un malvado plan ¡ROBARSE LA NAVIDAD!

Mis hermanos retrocedieron al escuchar semejante aberración, casi podía leerse sus expresiones de espanto al imaginar a aquel monstruo

—Así que se disfrazó de Santa Claus y recorrió el pueblo la noche de Navidad y se robó todos los regalos que eran para los niños, también comió las galletas de Santa y se tomó su leche tibia… al día siguiente las personas buscaron debajo de sus árboles navideños pero no encontraron nada… ¡NADA!… Y…

—¿Y? —Preguntaron a coro.

—Y… ya no me acuerdo del resto, pero les puedo asegurar que el Grinch sigue con vida, pero nadie sabe dónde vive… incluso podría estar viviendo aquí en Forks… —Culminé, repasé la estancia en general, mis hermanos estaban tan blancos como la nieve que se veía caer desde la ventana junto al anaranjado cielo anunciando que estaba anocheciendo—. ¿Quién sigue?

En eso sonó el teléfono de la sala, vimos bajar a nuestra madre quien nos sonrió al vernos, así que tomo el auricular, saludando alegremente a la persona del otro lado.

—Hola ¿Cómo están todos allá? —Preguntó con efusividad, al parecer le respondieron—. Me parece bien… claro que sí señora Sheperd, nos encantaría recibirnos en nuestra casa para la cena de Navidad…

Mis sensores de "gente no apreciada por mi" se encendieron al escuchar ese apellido "Sheperd"… el apellido de nuestro… vecino… asesino de Santas. ¡Oh no! Él vendría para la navidad.

—¡No lo permitiré! —Grité a lo que mi madre y hermanos me quedaron mirando extrañados. Me puse de pie subiendo la escalera hasta la segunda planta.

—¡Emmett, espera! —Escuché a uno de mis hermanos detrás de mí, seguido de muchos pasos por la escalera de madera.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Rosalie una vez que me dieron alcance.

—¿Acaso son sordos? ¿No ven que el vecino viene a la cena de Navidad? —Dije desesperado—. Tenemos que detener el avance del mal… hay que asegurar nuestra casa de ese malhechor… y yo… como líder supremo de esta congregación me veo en la obligación de idear un plan…

—¡No! —Gritó Alice aterrada, a lo que todos la miramos con una ceja alzada—. La última vez que Emmett ideo un plan maligno, terminamos vetados del centro comercial… no quiero ser vetada de casa también.

—Tranquila —Posé una mano sobre su hombro—. Está vez nadie se enterará de este plan, tenemos que ser silenciosos ¡SILENCIOSO!

—Shh… —Me mandaron a callar.

—Ah sí… —Susurré—. Silencioso... pero bueno, este es mi plan.

Formamos un círculo entre todos y les expliqué a cada uno de mis hermanos cuales eran sus posiciones, lo que tenían que hacer y decir, lo que yo quería de regalo para la Navidad, entre otras cosas.

—¡A sus posiciones! —Vitoreé.

—¡Shh!

—Perdón… —Musité.

**Narr****ador en Tercera Persona**

***Misión: N.A.V.I.D.A.D**

**N**ecesidad

**A**cumulada de

**V**enganza en contra de

**I**noperante y

**D**esdichado vecino

**A**ctualmente enemigo

**D**e los Cullen.

* * *

**Nombre: **Emmett Cullen.

**Edad: **6 años.

**Descripción****:** Niño demente.

**Meta en la vida: **Fastidiar.

**Rango: **Líder del grupo liberalista.

Emmett Cullen corría por los pasillos de su casa despavoridamente, como si buscará algo. Y al parecer lo encontró, dentro de la caja de los objetos perdidos, el pequeño de cabellos rizados y mirada alegre, sostuvo en sus pequeñas manitas… su horóscopo… sí señores, su horóscopo.

—_"Lo que realmente buscas está en la habitación de tu padre" —_Leyó con cautela, entonces vino a él la idea más brillante de todas, ir al cuarto de su padre en busca de su objetivo principal.

Cruzó nuevamente toda la casa hasta el cuarto de su progenitor, abrió los cajones, uno por uno, hasta que otra vez encontró lo que buscaba, su carita de ángel se ilumino al abrir el siguiente cajón.

—Bingo…

**Nombre: **Jasper Cullen.

**Edad: **5 años.

**Descripción: **Razonador público.

**Meta en la vida: **Algún día golpear a Emmett.

**Rango: **Investigador y eventualmente repartidor de objetos.

**Nombre: **Edward Cullen.

**Edad: **5 años.

**Descripción: **Artista no descubierto, chico con el cual toda chica sueña.

**Meta en la vida**: Tener un concierto a lado de Mozart y casarse con Bella Swan.

**Rango: **Investigador y eventualmente repartidor de objetos.

Ambos niños, se encontraban en el sótano de la casa, y estaban a punto de subir a la primera planta sino fuera por un condenado bote de pintura, muy pesado por lo demás, que el líder de la banda delictual, Emmett, le había mandado a buscar.

—¿Cómo se supone que subiremos con esto? —Gimoteó Eddie, mientras su hermano Jas hacía serios cálculos matemáticos para sacar la fuerza que deberían utilizar para llegar a la primera planta con vida.

—Mm… si aplicamos el teorema de Pitágoras con la escalera… sumando al área consecutiva de la raíz de menos cero… el resultado sería…

—¡Jas! —Interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes—. A nadie le interesa el resultado ¿Vas a ayudarme a subir este bote?

—Perdón…—Jasper sobo su nuca totalmente avergonzado.

**Nombre: **Alice Cullen.

**Edad: **4 años.

**Descripción: **Niña entrometida y enana.

**Meta en la vida**: Recorrer todos los centros comerciales en menos de 80 días.

**Rango: **Vigilante nocturna.

—No hay Sheperd en la costa —Susurró con sus binoculares la pequeña niña quien miraba desde su centro de vigilancia, su cuarto.

—Ya llegamos —Musitaron Jas y Eddie con el bote de pintura, cansados, se lanzaron sobre el piso.

—Yo también llegué —Anunció Emmett con muchas bufandas en la mano, unidas formando una gran cuerda—. Bien armemos nuestro fuerte, abriré el tarro.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo colocaron el tarro de pintura abierto y amarrado en una posición estratégica y calculada, cortesía de Jasper. Todo estaba listo para la gran final. El líder de la banda, entiéndase Emmett, salió por la ventana del primer piso con una almohada para vengar la muerte de Santa cuándo llegará su amoroso vecino, juró que lo golpearía hasta adentro de las orejas.

**Nombre: **Rosalie Cullen.

**Edad: **6 años.

**Descripción: **Niña chismosa.

**Meta en la vida**: Acusar a su hermano Emmett cuantas veces sea posible.

**Rango: **Soplona.

**Nombre: **Esme Stevenson.

**Edad: **No revelada por temas femeninos.

**Descripción: **Mamá adicta a las novelas.

**Meta en la vida: **Culpar a su esposo cuantas veces pueda.

**Rango: **Mamá enterándose de todo.

—Y eso es lo que Emmett planea hacer —Culminó la rubia.

—Pero… la cena es dentro de cuatro días… un momento… ¡CARLISLE!

**Nombre: **Carlisle Cullen.

**Edad: **Tema sensible para él.

**Descripción: **Padre agobiado.

**Meta en la vida: **Todas sus metas se destruyeron a causa de sus hijos.

**Rango: **Bolsa de boxeo.

—¡Detecto movimiento! —Se escuchó en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡AH!

Luego se eso un tarro de pintura verde y volador chocó contra el pobre señor Cullen, luego mucho almohadazos y plumas… y para finalizar, vitoreos de victoria y luego de horror… que decían ¡EL GRINCH!

**Emmett POV**

Estaba oculto por la oscura sombra del árbol cercano a la espera de que alguien con las suficientes agallas se acercara a nuestra casa. Pero nada ocurría, de hecho ya estaba aburriéndome y miraba con mucho amor la almohada que tenía en las manos. Sí, tenía mucho sueño. Pero de pronto todo se iluminó y una luz cegó mis perfectos ojos. Era un automóvil y alguien descendió de él.

—¡Detecto movimiento! —Gritó Alice desde la ventana, esa era la señal para que dejaran caer la pintura verde sobre el extraño hombre que se acercaba a grande pasos. La pintura cayó sobre él cegándolo.

—¡AH! —Masculló fastidiado, pero entonces me lancé sobre él a darles de almohadados.

—Toma esto… criminal… muere… —Reí pero para mi desgracia la almohada se rompió esparciendo un millón de plumas por doquier… oh, oh… mamá me iba a matar…

Mientras duraba mi matanza, la puerta de mi casa se abrió dejando ver la figura de mis hermanos y peor… la de mi madre.

—¡EL GRINCH! —Chillamos al ver la horrenda figura que se erguía sobre la nieve… un tipo feo, verde y peludo…

—¡Sobre él! —Alenté… mientras mis hermanos y yo… nos acriminábamos contra esa fea bestia.

—¡Niños, no, es su padre! —Intentaba decir nuestra angustiada madre.

Pero no nos detuvimos, no pensamos que eso traería fatales consecuencia…

Ah, se la creyeron…

Las fatales consecuencias fueron que papá terminó con un ojo morado y un brazo luxado, mientras nosotros, pobres niños inocentes viviendo en un mundo de injusticias, terminamos castigados.

…**To be Continue…**

* * *

**N/As: Quinto capítulo XD… veremos ****qué pasa ahora que los chibi Cullen están castigados… ¿ser acabará la navidad para nuestros hermosos protagonistas? O_O ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Un saludo para que todos los que leen y dejan review, para los que no igual.**

**Agradecimiento Especiales a:****BlissVmpKr****, ****ginny3001****, ****lexa0619****, ****candy1928****, ****LiahDragga**** y a los que nos leen y nos agregan a alertas o favoritos… o simplemente leen ;D**


	6. Querido Santa y una valiosa lección

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter VI – ****Querido Santa… y una valiosa lección**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Existe una leve ventaja al tener seis años, ventaja que nadie más tiene… saber… escribir. Como hermano mayor y líder de la resistencia en nuestra casa, tengo como honorable misión de escribir la carta de navidad para Santa este año. Sólo que con el ajetreo de toda la semana, no había pensado qué era lo que quería para este año, la verdad es que siempre era un dilema, porque mamá solía decir que debíamos pedir un sólo regalo, porque hay muchos niños a los cuales Santa debía repartirles regalos y luego no le alcanzaba el dinero para todos.

—Ah… —Suspiré mirando por la ventana desde mi escritorio donde me esperaba un lápiz y un hoja con motivos navideños.

—¿Qué te sucede Emmett? —Preguntó mi hermano de cabellera color cobre—. Te veo aburrido.

—No estoy aburrido, sólo estoy pensando —Dije sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

—Rosalie dice que cuando tú pienses el mundo se va a acabar… ¿Es cierto? —Cuestionó inocentemente mientras clavaba sus ojos en mí, sólo lo miré de soslayo dándole a entender que Rosalie sólo estaba envidiosa de mi súper cerebro.

—Oye Eddie… ya que estas aquí… ¿Tú qué le pedirás a Santa este año?

—Ehm… un piano de cola… este año apuesto que si me lo trae —Sonrió feliz—. ¿Y tú que pedirás Emmett?

—Pues… estaba pensando en pedir un lindo chimpancé, de esos que te hacen reír, un perrito, una casa nueva, la mochila de los caza fantasmas, un padre de bolsillo, un auto Roll Royce, "El Halcón Milenario", la nueva liga de los Laykers y muuuuchaaaas otras cosas, pero no sé cómo pedírselo a Santa —Bajé la cabeza cansado—. Las ideas se van de mi mente igual que cuando papá se va cuando mamá dice que va a hacer aseo extremo en casa.

—Es cierto, cuando mamá dice eso, papá desaparece en extrañas circunstancias —Apoyó Eddie— Pero ¡Hey! ¿Vas a escribir esa carta?

—¡Ya no escriben cartas para Santa! —Se escuchó un gritillo desde la puerta, nos volteamos a ver y era Alice, excelente—. ¿Acaso no saben que ahora se le manda un e-mail?

—¿Un e-mail? —Repetí—. ¿Y después dices que yo soy el tonto? ¡Santa no tiene e-mail!

—¡Claro que sí! —Infló las mejillas, furiosa—. Tiene dos para que lo sepas, el primero es Santa guion bajo panzón punto buena onda y el otro es Dr. punto Carlisle punto rubio natural.

—¿Por qué Santa pone el nombre de nuestro padre en su e-mail? —Preguntó Eddie a lo que nosotros nos encogimos de hombros, ¿Acaso papá, era Santa?

—Bueno ¡No importa! —Los callé—. ¿Me ayudan a escribir un e-mail a Santa?

—¡Claro que sí! —Me apoyaron.

—Bien.

Así pasaron quince largos minutos sin que los tres dijéramos o hiciéramos algo, sólo estabamos allí esperando que el otro reaccionara. Ya hasta había olvidado lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Ejem… —Carraspeé con la vista clavada en la computadora—. ¿Qué hacíamos?

—Íbamos a escribir —Contestó Eddie—. Pero se te secó el cerebro ¿Por qué no pides eso para navidad?

—¡Oye yo si tengo cerebro, que no lo ocupe es otra cosa! —Espeté algo enojado—. Bien, haré esto con o sin su ayuda.

Abrí mi mail, el «Emmett guion bajo mente maestra» y comencé a escribir.

"_Querido papá… digo, Santa:_

_Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, hijo primero y mejor de todos los Cullen, mi capacidad intelectual es de ciento ochenta mil, así que sabré vengarme de ti si no me traes lo que te pido, espero que estés bien panzón. Verás, este año me porte super-mega-archi bien, excepto si tomas en cuenta la vez que arroje a papá del techo, o cuando casi mato al vecino, o la vez que dije que iba a ser un rebelde para que me compraran una moto último modelo, o tal vez esa vez que me creí Emmett Bauer o Emmett House, ¡No fue mi culpa!_

_Pero me salí del tema, el punto convergente y suspensivo es que quiero mi regalo de navidad este año. Como soy un niño muy ocupado he aquí una lista de las cosas que quiero para esta navidad_

_Un mono – un canario – una motocicleta – Halcón Milenario – un Roll Royce – un tú de bolsillo – la mochila de los caza fantasmas – una tortuga Ninja - ¡Un ninja! – una casa – Los Laykers – Otra foto de Bruce Willis – Un espada laser – Un "Yo soy tu padre" – El Tesoro de Jade – un iPad2 – un presidente Obama_

_Y no me acuerdo de más, pero son muchas cosas las que te quiero pedir, soy gran admirador tuyo_

_Emmett Cullen"_

—No puedes pedirle tantas cosas a Santa —Me reclamó Alice—. Es ilegal, aparte que mamá nos va a regañar.

—Ya no seas aguafiestas, apuesto que tú le pediste tú perfecto príncipe azul —La miré de reojo—. Pues te digo desde ahora que Santa no hace milagros, para que te lo veas.

En eso escuchamos pasos desesperados por la escalera ¿Qué había pasado?

—¡Chicos, algo terrible sucedió! —Jasper entró como alma que lleva el diablo junto con Rosalie a mi habitación.

—¡Sí, otra tragedia navideña! —Apoyó la rubia—. ¡Tienen que verlo!

—Si papá volvió a caerse del tejado, no lo volveré a ayudar —Resoplé recordando que ni siquiera me había dado las gracias.

—¡No, es mucho peor! ¡Vengan! —Gritaron al unísono.

Bajamos rápidamente ¿Qué era lo tan terrible que había sucedido? Jasper abrió la puerta de la casa para mostrarnos un…

—¡AH! ¡ES HORRENDO, APARTALO DE MI VISTA! —Dije espantado al ver tal apocalipsis navideño.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —Preguntó Eddie cayendo de rodillas sobre la entrada.

—No lo sé, con Rosalie oímos mucho ruido y cuando salimos estaba todo eso allí —Señaló la esquina con temor.

—Yo sé quién lo hizo —Hablé de pronto con vista desviada—. Fue… nuestro vecino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó la enana—. ¿Lo viste?

—No —Contesté—. Pero lo puedo inferir, él es el único hombre tan malo sobre la faz de la Tierra que puede impedir la navidad.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez es sólo basura? —Rosalie me miró con una ceja alzada—. Tal vez…

—¡No! —Exclamé—. ¡Nadie bota un Santa a la calle! ¡Ni siquiera si es por hacer espacio en el garaje! Nos…vengaremos.

—Es… —Intentó decir Alice pero al detuve.

—Ilegal, lo sé —La mire de reojo—. Pero es la única salida… y pensé que esta navidad sería tranquila, pero erré ¡Chicos, hora de entrar en acción!

Formamos un círculo para jugar Monopoly, digo, armar un plan ultra-mega maestro que ni el mismísimo Vin Diesel podía desbaratar, como siempre, mi genio extremo, sumado a las ecuaciones matemáticas de Jasper, los retos de Rosalie, los alegatos de Alice y los "peros" de Eddie logramos formar la venganza perfecta para nuestro vecino. Un lindo y sofisticado plan derribador de vecinos calvos.

—Actuaremos a las mil quinientas horas…

—Pero Emmett, sólo falta un minuto para eso —Informó mi hermano de cabellos cobrizos.

—¡SANTA CACHUCHA HAY QUE CORRER A NUESTRAS POSICIONES! —Exalté—. ¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN! ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, ESPÉRENME!

* * *

_* 15:20 p.m._

_* A las afueras de la casa del vecino de los Cullen._

—Ya saben, cuando salga, no tengan piedad —Les recordé a mi equipo de aventuras—. Él es Dark Vader… digo… el malo maloso de la esta historia, esperen a mi señal.

En eso la puerta del jardín se abrió lentamente, para mostrar la figura masculina de un hombrecillo muy, muy, feo.

—Esperen que se acerque lo suficiente como para tenerlo en la mira, recuerden… cuando les de la señal.

Salí de mi escondite y caminé lentamente hacia aquel hombre.

—Ah, hola Emmett —Me saludó con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces en mi jardín? ¿Y vestido como Luck Skywalker?

—Vengo a vengar la muerte de Santa Claus, en nombre de todos los niños jedi's del planeta —Susurré.

—Eu —Él dejó caer lo que tenía en sus manos, mientras me miraba perplejo—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No se haga el tonto, lo voy a asesinar con… —En eso saqué mi espada laser con lucecitas, mi nuevo juguete, disponible en cualquier tienda cerca del área—. Con mi espada laser.

Él rió con maldad ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Emmett, si me haces algo… yo demandaré a tu padre.

—Já, lo que usted no sabe es que… —Coloqué mi voz de Dark Vader y de pronto escuché a lo lejos el soundtrack de Star War—. Yo… soy mi padre.

—Esa frase no tiene ningún sentido —Meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—Su calvicie tampoco, pero le creo… —Ahora escuchaba a Casablanca. Entonces saqué mi pistola de juguete—. Pero mi metralleta no, ahora quiero que quite su horrenda y fastidiosa cara de mi vista, en tres, dos, unos ¡CHIBI CULLEN AL ATAQUE!

En ese mismo instante una lluvia de bolas de nieve cayó sobre nuestro querido vecino, no dejándole escapatoria. Jamás contra nosotros, somos más peligrosos que McGyber en una ferretería.

**Narrador en tercera persona**

Mientras que en otra parte, estaba un caballero rubio, llamado Carlisle Cullen, sentado en la terraza de su casa, leyendo el periódico, cómodamente mientras era abrigado por su bufanda en el cuello. Y se preguntaran qué hace allí sentado siendo que hace tanto frío, pues le diremos que no tenemos idea. Lo único que sabemos es que su café humeante sobre la mesa se está enfriando.

Pero tengan cuidado porque allí viene una bola de nieve – que quien sabe de dónde salió – directamente hacia la taza, la taza trata de esquivarla, pero no puede y…

¡Spash!

Sobre la cafeína de nuestro querido Cullen, el cual sólo despegó la vista de su sección favorita para echarle un vistazo lento a su taza y grande fue su sorpresa al ver unos montoncitos de nieve sin derretir flotando en el líquido café. Mira hacia al cielo, preguntándose de dónde provino. Se vuelve a acomodar sobre la silla sin mayor interés.

—Esme, cariño —Llama a su esposa que está en la cocina.

—¿Sí? —Contesta ella melodiosamente.

—Creo que está nevando —Dice para seguir con su lectura.

Okay, volvamos con Emmett

**Emmett POV**

—Toma esto, gusano —Dice golpeándolo con mi espada.

—¡Emmett deja a ese pobre gusano y ayúdanos a llevar a nuestro vecino a su casa! —Llamó Rosalie.

—Perdón, es que me mordió —Sonreí.

—Los gusanos no muerden —Informó Jasper—. Idiota.

Cargamos a nuestro vecino desmayado hasta la puerta de su casa y lo dejamos allí, pero antes de irnos, despertó algo desorientado y en cuando me vio se aterró.

—Feliz navidad inmundo animal —Sonreí—. Y feliz año nuevo… y próximo día de San Patricio, y próximo viernes trece y todas las otras fechas.

En seguida me di vuelta mientras tarareaba la canción del agente 007.

* * *

_*01:30 a.m._

_*Habitación de Emmett_

"_Querido Santa:_

_Sí ya sé que te envié un e-mail esta mañana, pero debido a los siguientes sucesos me veo en la obligación moral de darte las gracias por mostrarme una valiosa lección esta tarde. Duelen más las bolas de nieve bien compactadas que las que se hacen muy, muy rápido. Pero también aprendí otra cosa, que no es necesario que me traigas el canario, no sé qué comen. Eddie también aprendió algo, que jamás podrá vencer a Jas en el Monopoly. Rosalie también, aprendió que es mejor callarse cuando yo se lo grito, lo mismo para Alice. Pero por sobre todo, el que aprendió más y más de esto fue sin duda mi padre. Aprendió como responder a las demandas de nuestro vecino._

_Querido Santa, hoy vengué tu nombre utilizando la espada de Luck, salúdalo de mi parte, perdón si me robé algunas películas, sé que él caballero de «Casablanca» te cae bien pero en fin._

_Se despide de ti, Emmett «Muy genial» Cullen"_

…_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

**N/As: Hola nuevamente, aquí les dejamos otro capítulo de los Cullen en Navidad XD, esperamos que les haya gustado mucho. Aunque Emmett ya cumplió su venganza contra el vecino odiado por todos ajajajaja, y sip aparecieron muchas película hoy XD Bueno, jajajaja nos encanta sus comentario esperamos los siguientes, de verdad nos dan mucho ánimos**

**Un beso para todos los que leen y dejan review, para los que no, de todos modos para ellos también n.n**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ****martuuu****, ****jnnfrmrz****, ****ginny3001****, ****perl rose swan**** y ****LiahDragga**


	7. El Fantasma de las navidades pasadas

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter VII – El fantasma de las Navidades pasadas.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

—¡Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad… un día de alegría y felicidad! Lalalalala —Cantaba yo y mi gran capacidad vocal mientras yo y mis hermosas piernas bajamos las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

Llegué a la planta baja donde se encontraba mi madre arreglando algunos detalles del árbol y la decoración en general. Eran las seis de la tarde y a pesar de ser temprano estaba oscuro afuera. Papá estaba verificando unas cosas en aquellas luces que tanto le provocaron dolor de cabeza, literalmente hablando, los invitados aún no llegaban y yo, bueno yo estaba allí con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo y el cabello goteando sobre mis hombros

—¿Emmett, qué haces allí? —Preguntó mi madre cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio—. Hijo te vas a enfermar.

—Madre —Puse una voz tierna, pero enojada a la vez—. Me rehúso a ponerme esto.

Mostré las prendas que traía en la mano, unas de color negro con un pañuelo color anaranjado.

—Madre —Volví a decir con el mismo tono—. Esta ropa se las puedes poner a Eddie… hasta para Jasper puede funcionar, pero para mí, nunca.

—Pero… —Suspiró y me sonrió—. ¿Por qué para ti no funciona? ¿Acaso el gran Emmett le tiene miedo a un traje elegante?

—¡Jamás! —Negué con una sonrisa que mataría a cualquier mujer—. Lo que sucede, _bella madonna,_ es que este tipo de traje no le viene a mi hermoso y delicado cuerpo.

—Pues, príncipe, yo opino que te verás irresistible con ese traje —Aseguró mientras le dedicaba una mirada al horrendo traje—. ¿Qué tal si te lo pruebas? Además… los invitados están por llegar y no querrás que te vean desnudo.

—¡No! ¡Seré el hazmerreír de todos! —Con esa advertencia y la compañía de mi madre, subí nuevamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Una vez allí me coloqué el fastidioso traje, ahora si me parecía al agente 007, pero más genial y hermoso. Era hora de peinar mi espectacular cabellera oscura, pero tenía el serio dilema ¿qué peinado me haría? Pensé en hacerme un peinado al estilo punk, pero mis perfectos rizos no me dejaron, enojado por aquella situación, deje mi cabello al estilo Emmett, nadie más lo utilizaría de esa manera. Estaba poniéndome el perfume nuevo, que jamás le saqué a papá, cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Hombre pequeño ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó dulcemente mi mamá, corrí a abrirle para mostrarle lo lindo que era, claro que ella lo sabía de antemano.

—Mira mami, ¿Me veo lindo? —Interrogué coqueto.

—Claro que sí —Contestó ella, mi madre, por cierto, también se veía hermosa, con ese vestido dorado, y esa rosa en la cintura, mi madre se veía y era muy bella.

—Tú también estas linda mami —Sonreí.

—Gracias, pequeño, ven —Me estiró la mano la cual acepté gustoso—. Vamos a buscar a tus hermanos y hermanas, ya deben estar listos, nuestros invitados ya van a llegar.

Fuimos de cuarto en cuarto, primero al de Eddie, él estaba vestido igual que yo, pero su pañuelo en el cuello era de color celeste muy claro, al igual que Jasper, sólo que el de él era de una color amarillo. Aún no entendía por qué habían elegido esos colores, pensándolo bien, papá traía el mismo traje, pero su pañuelo dorado como el vestido de mamá… uhm podría ser que…

—¡Mami estamos listas! —Gritaron el par de urracas, digo mis hermanas, alcé la vista enojado, pues interrumpieron mi monologo, pero de inmediato tuve, si, señores TUVE que cambiar mi rostro, pues mis hermanas estaban casi igual de radiantes de nuestra madre.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido anaranjado muy oscuro con una cinta color crema en la cintura, acompañado de un hermoso decorado de flores, mientras que Alice llevaba un vestido amarillo, con brillantes en la parte del pecho y una cinta del mismo color. Tenía que admitir que se veían lindas, pero claro, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Entiendo —Musité con una sonrisa de triunfo en mis labios—. Los pañuelos están al tono con los vestidos.

—Pues claro —Dijo Alice como si fuera algo obvio—. ¿Qué acaso no lees cuales son las últimas tendencias de la moda?

—Perdón, señorita sabe lo todo, pero yo tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver —Refuté bonachonamente.

—Cariño —Se escuchó desde la planta baja, de seguro era nuestro padre—. Llegaron nuestras visitas.

—Ya vamos —Contestó la señora de la casa, luego se agachó a nuestra altura—. Prométanme que no harán travesuras esta noche ¿Sí?

—Sí, mami —Respondimos a coro.

—Okay, vamos.

Mamá se fue super rápido a recibir a los Swan nosotros nos quedamos un poco más atrás. Alice y Rosalie se adelantaron felices al ver a alguien abajo en la puerta.

—¡Bella! —Chillaron, bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Yo y mis hermanos, por nuestras parte, nos quedamos atónitos, al verla, okay, más Eddie que nosotros. Oh Bella Swan, si querías que nuestro hermano quedara con cara de estúpido, pues hiciste bien tu tarea. Ella llevaba un vestido celeste, con un tul del mismo color sobre la tela brillante, una cinta al centro del vestido del cual salían pequeñas ramitas brillantes, siempre en el tono de los celestes.

—Ay caramba —Logré decir después de cinco minutos de retardo mental, bueno, Jas, ya había salido de él, pero Eddie no volvía del mundo de los sueños, si ni siquiera parpadeaba—. Eddie, ya despierta, se te está saliendo la saliva.

Lo empujé levemente hasta que reacciono, algo más lento de lo normal.

—Edward Cullen —Dije a modo a regaño—. Ve y salúdala, dile algo que le diría James Bond.

Asintió y bajamos juntos la escalera. Cuando llegamos abajo, todos, TODOS, sonreían. Edward tragó saliva dificultosamente antes de poder decir algo.

—Hola Bella, soy… Cullen, Edward Cullen —Dijo.

Lo mire de reojo mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza con la mano

—De todas la frases de Bond ¿Tenías que usar esa?

—¿Qué querías que usara? —Él también me miró enojado.

—Bueno chicos, se ven hermosos, por lo que no quiero que se ensucien —Dijo la señora Swan—. Así que tal si Charlie y Carlisle los cuidan, mientras que yo te ayudo, Esme.

—Está bien —Afirmó mi madre mientras la guiaba a la cocina.

—Okay, chicos ¿Hacemos un juego para pasar el rato? —Preguntó el señor Charlie, era mi oportunidad de preguntarle una duda.

—Señor Charlie —Lo llamé—. ¿Usted murió?

—¿Qué…? —Al parecer se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué dices eso Emmett?

—Porque no lo veo desde la Navidad pasada, eso lo transforma en "El fantasma de las navidades pasadas" —Enarqué un ceja—. Es una ecuación el último grado muy simple.

—Pero…

—Y si no está muerto ¿Por qué no me envió mi regalo de cumpleaños? —Pregunté—. ¿O por qué no se refleja en ese espejo? ¡ES UN VAMPIRO! ¡BELLA TU PADRE ES UN VAMPIRO, HIJO DE DRACULA Y DE LA SEÑORA DRACULA!

—¡Emmett, no digas que mi abuela es la esposa de Drácula! —Me dijo la enana de celeste—. Y el espejo está cubierto por el visillo de la cortina, tonto.

—¡Já! —Apunté al señor del bigote con mi dedo índice—. Se salvó por esta vez, pero buscaré algo para comprobar que es un vampiro o el última instancia, un fantasma, voy a llamar a los caza fantasmas, ¡Jas dame el teléfono!

—Emmett —Llamó mi padre con aura asesina, ¿Se había enojado?—. Por favor deja de decir tantas estupideces.

—¡NOOOOOO! —Grité tomándome las sienes—. ¡PADRE, TE HAN CONVERTIDO! ¿POR QUÉ?

—Emmett —Suspiró mi progenitor—. No me convirtieron en nada, bueno, puede que tú me conviertas en un demente, pero no en un vampiro.

—Bueno, bueno —El señor vampiro Charlie nos interrumpió—. ¿Vamos a jugar?

—Sí —Apoyaron mis hermanos, sentándose en la sala de estar, pero yo me escabullí de allí, debía demostrar que el padre de Bella era un Padre-Vampiro-Fantasma y sabía cómo.

Corrí al cuarto de lavado en busca de la mochila de los caza fantasmas, pero al no encontrarla, me decepcioné, pateé una piedrita que había por allí y esta rebotó en algo que me pareció un "Plan B". Tome mi instrumento de la verdad y la justicia y corrí nuevamente a la sala de estar, esta vez sin que nadie me viera o sospechara de mi nueva identidad. Pasé por atrás de los sillones hasta que llegué al sillón donde reposaba el trasero de ese vampiro. Coloqué el tubo cerca de la tela sobresaliente del pantalón y apreté el botón "ON/OFF".

—¡Ah!

—¡No! —Gritó mi padre, mientras que la tela era absorbida—. ¡Suelta esa aspiradora Emmett, por amor a Cristo!

—¡PAPI! —Espetó Bella.

—¡BELLA! —Gritó Edward.

—¡MI ASPIRADORA! —Exclamé yo por mi parte—. ¡Dámela, papá!

—No, Emmett —¿Okay, Carlisle dijo eso?

—Me vengaré —Susurré corriendo hasta la cocina donde estaba mamá, quien estaba tan ocupada que ni tiempo le dio para ir a ver que sucedía por su pobre angelito, ósea, yo. Pero entonces vi la salvación de la especie humana. Si el padre de Bella no era fantasma, entonces era vampiro y la única manera de eliminarlo, era clavarle una estaca en el corazón, o darte algo que tuviera ajo. Entonces tomé mi arma vengadora y salí corriendo hasta la sala de estar escondiendo lo que traía atrás de mí espalda.

—Quería pedirle una disculpa señor Charlie.

—Ah no importa —Sonrió.

Era el momento de actuar, tomé mi arma y con un grito de guerra salté sobre el vampiro directamente hacia su corazón.

—¡EMMETT! —Mi padre se lanzó encima de mí—. ¡NO!

De pronto todo sucedió tan rápido que tuve que ver el video de las cámaras de vigilancia para poder saber lo que paso.

* * *

—Perdona a Emmett, Charlie —Decía mi madre mientras limpiaba la camisa blanca del mencionado. Porque al final mi madre si se enteró de mi plan macabro.

—Pero que niño —Reía Rene—. Mira que creer que Charlie es un vampiro, y peor tratar de matarlo con una zanahoria embarrada en salsa de ajo.

—Que locura —Susurró él—. Aunque aún no sé porque quiso herirme en el lado derecho.

Yo sonreí jugando con mi camión de bomberos sobre el suelo, mientras todos los demás se hacían preguntas, yo el Gran Emmett Cullen, era la mente maestra del asesinato.

…_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

**N/A****s: ¡Séptimo capitulo! Un logro para nosotras XD veamos… el camión d bomberos de Emmett será un gran dolor de cabeza para los Cullen en el próximo capitulo XD Bueno que Emmett tergiverso otra película más, la hizo a su manera XD No nos pregunten porqué Charlie es ahora un vampiro-fantasma, es una invención de Emmett, ya saben nada mucho que podamos explicar, este personaje hace de las suyas sin que podamos evitarlo =) Queríamos darles las gracias a las personas que comentan diariamente, son un apoyo a este grupo de dementes que escribe XDDD**

**Un beso y gracias a todos lo que leen y en especial a los que dejan review, y para los que no, también :)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ****BlissVmpKr****, ****lexa0619****, ****candy1928**** y a ****ginny3001**


	8. ¡El pavo esta vivo!

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter VIII – ¡El pavo está vivo!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

—Emmett —Llamó mi madre calmadamente—. No es mi intención castigarte en vísperas de navidad, la verdad no creo que eso sea de gran ayuda, pero para que entiendas que no es bueno intentar matar a nuestros invitados con zanahorias y salsa de ajo, te quitaré por esta noche tu cambio de bomberos.

—Madre ¿Y dices que no es tu intención castigarme? ¡Es el peor castigo que me han dado en seis años! —Gimoteé, poniendo mi dulce mirada que ablandaba hasta el más estricto de los padres—. Mami, no me quites mi navidad, por favor.

—Lo siento, Emmett, pero dame ese camión —Lo quitó del piso y lo puso sobre el mesón de la cocina—. Ahora ve al segundo piso a jugar con tus hermanos.

—Está bien —Dije a regañadientes mientras en mi mano sostenía el control remoto del camión, subí pesadamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto de juego de nuestro humilde hogar. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mis hermanos y Bella jugando por todo el lugar, yo sólo me senté en un sillón cercano a esperar que mi triste vida pasara delante de mis ojos.

—¿Qué sucede Emmett? —Preguntó Jasper, quien dejó el juego de lado para chismosear sobre los últimos acontecimientos que pasaban por mi mentecita.

—Ah… —Suspiré—. Mamá es el nuevo Grinch… me quitó mi camión de juguete, y yo no le hice nada a ella.

—Pero casi matas a mi papi —Dijo Bella a un lado ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?—. Eso estuvo mal.

—Lo sé, pero tenía buenas intenciones, yo creí que tu padre era un fantasma-vampiro-humano, y eso en mi casa no está permitido —Dije con pesadez—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Quedarte quieto por una vez en tu vida —Susurró Rose—. Tal vez así no te hubieran quitado el juguete de control remoto.

—Silencio Rose —Coloqué una mano en mi pecho—. No ves que me siento fatal, mi pobre e inocente corazón está roto como los sueños de papá… shif.

—No te hagas la víctima, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo tu culpa —Alice tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sillón mirando sus nuevas sandalias.

—Puede ser —Volví a suspirar, esta situación estaba matándome—. ¿Ustedes creen que me devuelvan mi camioncito? Es que es una reliquia de mi infancia.

—Velo en tu horóscopo —Edward, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, me extendió el periódico que, seguramente, era el de papá—. Él te lo puede decir.

—Tienes razón Eddie —Exclamé, de seguro si leía mi destino me sentiría mejor, tomé la prensa escrita y busqué la sección, comencé a leer— "Todo lo que quieres se cumplirá."

—¿Ves? —Jasper apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro—. Mamá tarde o temprano te dará tu juguete.

—Lo sé —Bajé la cabeza—. Por cierto Eddie, tú y Bella se ven lindos juntos, es que con la salsa de ajo no tuve tiempo de decírselo.

—No, nos molestes —El aludido se puso más rojo que el traje de Santa.

—No en serio, verán que luego una escritora, que seguramente será de apellido Meyer, tomara su historia romántica y la transformara en un best–seller y luego la llevaran al cine donde a ti Eddie te hará un tipo llamado Robert Pattinson —Dije seguramente mientras mis hermanos me veían con cara rara—. ¿Qué? ¡Lo leí en tu horóscopo!

—Sí, claro —Susurró Bella no muy convencida—. Mejor sigamos jugando.

—Vayan ustedes, yo voy a recuperar mi camión —Me puse de pie de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo vas a hacer, Emmett? —Preguntó Alice al verme tan decidido.

—Pues, elemental mi querida Alice —Mostré el control remoto—. Años de experiencia junto al volante de ese vehículo, es hora de ponerlos en práctica.

Salí del cuarto, a mis hermanos les picó el bichito de la curiosidad y vinieron conmigo, nos ocultamos cerca de un macetero que mamá tenía con una planta que parecía árbol, muy fea.

—Ahora, es momento de traer mi camión a donde pertenece —Susurré—. La caja de juegos.

—¿Pretendes traerlo de vuelta usando sólo el controlador? —Preguntó Rosalie no muy convencida—. Eso será más difícil que lograr que tú pensaras un poquito.

—Rose, como ya dije —Comencé—. Soy un experto al volante, no olvides que llevo seis años siendo el mejor piloto de esta casa, incluso superando a mí avejentado padre.

Tomé el control con ambas mano y estiré la especie de antena, según mis cálculos matemáticos, estábamos en el radio de captación de onda, lo que haría que mi juguete sí reaccionase. Entonces apreté el acelerador de fondo.

**Esme POV**

—Renne ¿Me ayudas? —Pregunté cordialmente antes de tomar la bandeja del pavo.

—Claro —Dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que ponga las copas en la mesa, verdad?

—Sí —Por alguna razón ella era muy intuitiva—. Si no es mucho pedir, claro.

—No, no, para nada —Ella tomó la charola con las copas y se dirigió al comedor. Yo en cambio me detuve a escuchar un sonidito que provenía desde adentro del pavo.

—¿Qué es esto? —El sonido era tenue, casi imperceptible, como si hubiera un mosquito adentro del ave ya asada.

**Emmett POV**

—No avanza —Dije a regañadientes—. Algo pasa.

—Debe estar atorado —Comentó Jasper—. Pon máxima velocidad, eso servirá.

—¿En serio? —Interrogué algo asustado, nunca había utilizado la técnica milenaria de la máxima velocidad—. Lo voy a intentar.

Apreté el botón de máxima velocidad y luego el acelerador.

**Esme POV**

Acerqué mi oído un poco más para escuchar mejor, cuando de repente el pavo salió disparado de la bandeja de plata en el cual estaba, cayó al piso para luego avanzar rápidamente. Lo único que atine a hacer fue gritar.

—¡El PAVO!

—¡AH! —Un grito proveniente desde el comedor mezclado con una quebrazón de vidrios, muchos vidrios, era Renne—. ¡EL PAVO ESTÁ VIVO!

Más y más gritos.

**Emmett POV**

—¡EL PAVO ESTÁ VIVO! —Escuchamos gritar a la señora Renee y nos aventuramos a mirar hacia abajo, allí en medio de la sala estaba el pavo dorado de nuestra cena dando vueltas como loco.

—¡EL POLLO LOCO! —Exclamé—. ¡CULLEN ATAQUEN A ESE ENEMIGO INFILTRADO!

Bajamos las escaleras mientras que el pavo seguía dando vueltas rápidamente tanto que ni mi padre, ni el señor Charlie, podían detenerlo ¡UNA TRAGEDIA DE NAVIDAD! Pero de pronto lo entendía, el pavo no me lo dijo ni yo se lo dije al pavo ¡EL CAMIÓN!

—Oye Jas —Hablé en voz bajita a mi hermano rubio que veía impactado como mi padre se lanzaba al suelo para atrapar al animal navideño sin éxito—. El pavo no está vivo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué acaso no ves que está fuera de control? —Replicó él.

—Es el camión, está adentro del pavo —Susurré con desesperación—. Y el control está trabado…

—¡QUÉ! —Gritó esta vez—. ¡EMMETT TIENES QUE DESTRABARLO ANTES DE QUE MATE A ALGUIEN!

—Eso intento —Decía yo mientras movía los controles—. ¡VAMOS A MORIR, NOS VAMOS A MATAR!

—¡Abre la puerta, Rose! —Indicó Eddie, quien a estas alturas se había enterado de todo, Rosalie hizo caso y justo en ese momento el pavo salió disparado a nuestro jardín enterrándose en un montículo de nieve.

—No —Musité sin aliento cayendo de rodillas—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Pavo? No ¡NO! ¿Mamá podemos pedir pizza?

Media hora después ya sonada el timbre de nuestra querida residencia. Mamá corrió a la puerta y la abrió enseguida.

—Buenas noches, señora Esme —Saludó el repartidor cordialmente, como se notaba que nos conocía bien—. Aquí están sus pizzas.

—Gracias Johnny —Mi madre le extendió el dinero—. Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad para ustedes también —Contestó se ajustó la gorra y se marchó.

—Bien familia —Mi madre tenía una sonrisa radiante—. Es hora de cenar.

—¡SÍ! —Celebramos todos, mi madre tomó asiento y colocó las cajas de pizza en la mesa.

—Pero antes ¿Quién va a dar las gracias? —Preguntó a lo que todos me miraron—. ¿Emmett?

—Está bien —Musité juntando mis manos—. Querido señor don papá de Jesús, tú que estás allá arriba en lo alto y puedes verlo todo, porque sabemos que tienes vista biónica, te queremos dar las gracias por haberle dado la vida a Johnny, sin él no tendríamos pizzas esta noche, cuídalo mucho. También darte las gracias por esta linda mesa, lindas sillas y por las lindas personas sentadas en ella, por el árbol de navidad, por la decoración, porque las luces no mataron a nuestro padre, por la nueva temporada del Dr. House y por todos los que me siguen en Twitter… Amén.

Todos sonreían y se miraban, entonces se encogieron de hombros y dijeron al unísono «Amén»

—Luego de cenar —Comenzó a decir mi madre—. Abriremos los regalos.

…**To be Continue…**

* * *

**N/A: ****Yaaaaaay este el penúltimo capitulo, es que viene es el final jejejeje, sip señores el pavo estaba vivo y nosotros les advertimos que el camión de Emmett causaría problemas, ¿Qué les pareció?, esperamos sus comentarios**

**Un beso y gracias a todos lo que leen y en especial a los que dejan review, y para los que no, también :)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: perl rose swan (x2) – jnnfrmrz – ginny3001 – candy1928 – lexa0619 – BlissVmpKr Sus comentario nos dan mucho ánimo!**


	9. Feliz navidad a todos

**Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

**Chapter IX – Feliz, feliz Navidad.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Navidad. Una fecha importante para muchos, época de reuniones familiares, cenas, estrés por intentar que toda tu familia la pase genial. Irónicamente en esta fecha no solo aparecen regalos bajo un árbol artificial. Aparecen familiares por la puerta, familiares que nunca ves. Aparecen cartas en el correo, cartas de personas lejanas con las cuales forjaste una amistad tan grande que a pesar del tiempo y los kilómetros que nos separan, perduran. Aparece la alegría, pero tan bien algo que me molesta mucho, el individualismo.

Y allí estaba yo, Emmett Cullen, mirando mi obsequio, un lindo avión de juguete. De pronto levantaba la vista y veía mis hermanos junto con Bella platicando y buscando sus asombrosos regalos, mientras los adultos reían y compartían. Suspire y mi vista se fue a parar al periódico olvidado en la mesa al lado del sillón, sin querer leo el titular, el cual me llama mucho la atención. Tomo la prensa y la leo mejor, pienso y me siento mal. Un egoísta casi, vuelvo a mirar el avión, luego el diario mientras una sonrisa se planta en mis labios.

Me levanté del sillón de un salto, con el periódico en una mano y el avión en la otra, a punto de subir las escaleras.

—¿Emmett? —Dice dulcemente mi madre—. ¿Dónde vas hijo?

No respondo, inconscientemente estaba siendo seducido por el éxtasis de una nueva misión. Y nuevamente los lentos pasos de mis hermanos atrás de mí, casi intuyendo lo que pasaba. Ingresé a mi habitación y fui directo a la caja de juguetes, tome un saco cercano y comencé a echar todo lo que encontraba allí.

—¿Qué sucede Emmett? —Pregunta Eddie con curiosidad, le muestro el periódico, el grupo baja la mirada entendiendo que en verdad yo TENÍA razones suficientes para estar haciendo aquello.

Seguí con mi tarea, algo me llevo a mirar hacia atrás pero no había nadie, todos habían desaparecido. No supe que pensar, hasta que regresaron.

—Emmett —Susurró Rosalie, la miré, la rubia y todos los demás portaban regalos en sus manos, sonreí, les explique la misión número «6543654354» de esta noche y ellos asintieron en silencio con una sonrisa a flor de piel. Cinco minutos después estábamos en nuestras bicicletas en la calle, cada una amarrada a un carrito que trasportaba nuestro pequeño gran tesoro. Hacía frío afuera y no había nadie en las calles, solo las luces encendidas por todo el vecindario, comenzamos a pedalear hasta nuestro destino. Por dos segundos mire al cielo y lo encontré estrellado y brillante, como lis ideas.

**Carlisle POV**

—¡No están! —Gritó mi esposa desde mi despacho.

—¡En el jardín tampoco! —Siguió Renne.

Hace más de quince minutos que nuestros hijos no habían dado señales de vida, lo último que supimos de ellos fue que subieron a la segunda planta y que allí nadie más supo de ellos, creímos inocentemente que estaban allí jugando, pero erramos. Con desesperación volví al cuarto de Emmett, esta vez vuelto loco, comencé a recoger todo el desorden que había, juguetes regados por todas partes, hasta que recojo un periódico del suelo. Extrañamente tenía el titular marcado con un crayón rojo mientras ponía "Siguiente misión".

—Emmett —Susurré, mis pies reaccionaron antes de poder pensarlo—. ¡Ya sé dónde están!

**Emmett POV**

Y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Había recibido el mejor regalo, la sonrisa de una persona agradecida.

—¿Estás llorando Emmett? —Alice se acerca a mí y coloca una mano en mi hombro.

—No —Musite secando mis lágrimas—. Los machos no lloramos jejeje… excepto si vemos una novela como las que ve mamá.

—Mentiroso, yo te vi —Dice ella con una sonrisa de complicidad—. No me puedes mentir a mí.

—¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos duendes? —Pregunte con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Estúpido, siempre arruinas todo! —Ella se la vuelta para irse.

—Alice… —Llame en un susurro casi inaudible, me doy la vuelta y extendí mis brazos, mientras mi voz parece quebrarse y el agua invade mis mejilla nuevamente—. Te quiero mucho hermanita…

Se lanzó a mis brazos estrechando con fuerza… y vaya que tiene fuerza la enana. Y la quería más de lo que mis palabras podían explicar y moriría si algo le pasase, y sería capaz de estrangular a quien le hiciera daño. Por supuesto que a Rosalie también, pero a ella no se lo diría nunca, Rose tenía la capacidad de mirarme a los ojos y saber que era importante para mí. Lo mismo con Jas y Eddie… mis hermanos pequeños que con sólo una sonrisa puede hacer que mi día cambiara de nublado a despejado. Así de fuerte era el lazo familiar que teníamos, lazo que pretendíamos compartir con todos estos niños.

**Carlisle POV**

Irrumpimos con fuerza en el hospital, llamando a nuestros hijos, las enfermeras y algunos doctores de turno nos miraron extrañados, más de alguno nos ayudó a buscarlos.

Una enfermera nos indicó que seis niños habían llegado con sacos y habían ido a la sección de niños. Corrimos por el pasillo, nuestros corazones estaban a mil por ciento. Mientras que un nudo extraño se formaba en nuestros estómagos. Los zapatos resonando y los llamados haciendo eco en el lugar.

La puerta final, la abrimos y nos encontramos con una escena hermosa, los niños del área, niños con enfermedades catatónicas, sonreían. Yo, que trabaja en el mismo lugar, nunca vi tanta vida en esta sala. Mis hijos les animaban, Rose, Alice y Bella reían junto a un grupo de niñas. Jas y Eddie hacían trucos de magia y Emmett estaba en el fondo del salón imitando a alguien.

Di una carcajada, mientras un nudo estúpido se formaba esta vez en mi garganta y los ojos me ardían. Sí, estaba orgulloso de ser el padre de estos niños con corazón de oro. Entonces Esme me estrecha en sus brazos.

—Feliz navidad —Susurró mientras yo recuerdo el titular del periódico.

"_Niños del hospital pasaran otra navidad sin sus familias"_

**Emmett POV**

Yo sabía que mi padre jamás lo admitiría, pero él estaba orgulloso de nosotros. Su sonrisa bastaba para confirmarlo. Esta Navidad había sido la mejor de todas, me sentía bien conmigo mismo y con mis hermanos. Me sentía aliviado sabiendo que ellos siempre iban a estar allí, y que la vida se hacía más amena con nuestras travesuras, éramos como "El Quijote de la Mancha" unos locos cuerdos. Defendíamos la verdad a nuestra manera, vista desde nuestros ojos de niños.

Y eso bastaba. No hacía falta cosas materiales. Amor, paz… eran palabras que se repetían en el vocabulario en esta fecha ¿No será hora de ponerlas en práctica? Es buena idea también. Miré hacia la ventana… nevaba mientras la luna estaba más linda que nunca.

—Nieve… —Farfullo, todos se voltean a la ventana.

¿Quién dijo que los milagros de navidad estaban pasados de moda? Si es así… entonces que vuelvan los clásicos. Que vuelva lo simple. Que aparezca todo lo que deseamos, aunque no sea material. Eso está allí. Nos tenemos a nosotros, vivamos esta fecha como niños, con ojos inocentes, riamos, conversemos, pero por sobre todo, vivamos.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores y lectoras:**_

_**Este un mensaje de WritersCompulsive para ustedes en esta fecha. Les deseamos a todos que hayan tenido una fecha inolvidable, junto a todos los que aman y conocen. Que hayan sentido el verdadero espíritu de esta fecha. Que hayan compartido, reído o llorado.**_

_**Desde aquí les deseamos las mejores de las suertes para el siguiente año también. Por si no nos vemos n.n Que todos sus sueños se cumplan con creces, que la vida y todas sus vueltas sean favorables y que por sobretodo estén con aquellos que valen la pena.**_

_**Siendo este nuestro pequeño mensaje de navidad, nos despedimos, muy agradecidas.**_

_**Este grupo de dementes.**_

_**WritersCompulsive.**_

_**Emmett:**_¡Hey! Detengan sus deditos allí… aún faltan mis saludos.

_**WritersCompulsive:**_Pero Emmett, ya terminamos, no puedes hacer nada más.

_**Emmett:**_Claro que si… aquí tengo una lista para ciertas personas . CHAN!

_**WritersCompulsive:**_¿Algunas personas?

_**Emmett:**_Yeah! Para nuestros lectores y lectoras… si me permiten señoritas… me he tomado esta sección para dar mis agradecimientos, YO SOY LA ESTRELLA DE ESTE SITIO! Okay aquí voy. Comencemos.

Dear **jnnfrmrz**: Gracias por ser fiel seguidora de mi historia . te pondré en mi lista de navidad XD… Espero que te guste este mensajito para ti, es un mini regalo de mí para ti con todo mi yo. Gracias

Dear **lexa0619:** Estuviste allí cada capítulo Gracias por ello, me dabas ánimos para continuar mis locuras, ya sabes que soy el más sexy de mis hermano, y el más genial XD Espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad

Dear **BlissVmpKr**: Niña! Me encantaban tus comentarios y decía… esta mujer sí que sabe de mi intelecto superior. Por la pregunta del porqué el vecino no se presentó a nuestra poco desastrosa cena navideña es: 1.- Estaba malherido culpa de quien sabe quién 2.- No habían más sillas y 3.- Recibió una nota anónima firmaba por mí, amenazándolo para que no se acercaran a nuestra casa XDDDD Gracias por el apoyo n.n espero que hayas disfrutado de tu navidad XD

Dear **candy1928**: Linda…, si te hablo yo… el GRAN Y SUCULENTO Emmett jejejejeje… porque nadie me creia que el pavo estaba vivo? En fin… tú sabes que yo soy como el viento, pero todo lo bueno como yo tiene que terminar u_u… en realidad es culpa de las autoras ¿¡ME ESCUCHARON, ES SU CULPA! ¿En qué estábamos? Así… espero que la hayas pasado excelente la noche del 24, pero no sufra… recuerda que Emmett… siempre vuelve. Gracias

Dear **perl rose swan**: Jajaja me reía tanto con tus review! Y claro que fui a buscar mi camión, es mío y la nieve se lo quería quedar junto con ese pavo con planes de dominación mundial! Gracias siempre por tu reviews! Ojala que hagas tenido una linda noche junto a todos lo que amas.

Finalmente, gracias a ti lector, si tú, es que está mirando esto… por dejar review o simplemente leer o agregar a favorito n.n

_**WritersCompulsive:**_ ¿Terminaste? ¬¬

_**Emmett:**_ Síp… pero recuerden que yo… soy… mi padre

_**WritersCompulsive**_: Lo sabemos ú_ù Bye, bye!

* * *

_**Un FanFic de WritersCompulsive.**_

_**Todo lo publicado va sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Feliz, feliz navidad (c)**_

_**Re-Writter**_

_**(27 –Agosto– 2011)**_

_**(16:14)**_


End file.
